Mentiras
by Francesca Valentini
Summary: Esta é uma história sobre Jack Sparrow e uma nova personagem, chamada Katherine Swan. Os dois saem juntos a procura da Fonte da Juventude junto com o Capitão Barbossa e outro novo membro: o irmão de Jack, James Sparrow.
1. Resumo

Jack Sparrow é um pirata excêntrico e apreciador de rum. Katherine Swan é uma pirata destemida e debochada. Dentre tantos gostos em comum, como o amor pelo mar e a liberdade que ele representa, uma de suas características em comum se sobressai: ambos são dois grandes mentirosos. Mas o problema surge, quando em busca pela Fonte da Juventude, junto com o famoso Capitão Barbossa e o mais novo carma de Jack, seu irmão, James Sparrow, eles descobrem que mentir já não é o bastante. "A verdade é tudo o que eu posso ouvir toda vez que você mente."


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

A leve brisa da noite lhe tocava a face, trazendo consigo um frescor e o cheiro adocicado do prazer, da luxúria e da bebida. O barulho, que vinha de todos os lados, esquentava-lhe o sangue. Era uma mistura de música, gritos e tiros. Katherine sorriu levemente. Tortuga era, de fato, um lugar único, mas, muito além disso, era um lugar livre! E ela adorava a liberdade!

Voltou a caminhar, sem nem ao menos perceber que havia parado. Olhava admirada para todos os locais prováveis, já estivera outras tantas vezes em Tortuga, mas sempre acabava se surpreendendo. Tortuga era uma Ilha de vivacidade admirável! Todos naquele lugar viviam sempre em festa! Também pudera! O local era ancoradouro de navios piratas, e servia de porto para estes por tempo suficiente para deixá-los mais bêbados que o normal, e terem seus desejos carnais satisfeitos, para então, voltarem para o mar, para os saques a navios mercantes, para suas vidas de roubos, bebidas e mulheres. Tortuga, o paraíso dos piratas e bucaneiros! Era um porto livre e com clima de festa, um lugar de vida fácil e agitada! Um porto livre... pensou Katherine mais uma vez, sorrindo.

Parou diante da porta de uma taberna e não pode evitar sorrir debochada quando um homem bêbado fora arremessado de lá por outros três homens mais bêbados ainda. Taberna Del Rei... Realmente, o nome faz jus ao lugar, pensou ela, ainda debochada. Entrou na taberna e buscou com o olhar aquele a quem viera procurar. Um pirata destemido, e muito conhecido por todos. O homem com o mapa que ela queria.

O que ela achou, no entanto, foram homens bêbados a brigar louca e cegamente, além de mulheres da vida a satisfazer a alguns ali presentes, soltando risadinhas que faziam o estômago de Katherine embrulhar. Não importava há quanto tempo ela fosse pirata e vivesse aquela vida, existiam coisas com as quais ela jamais se acostumaria. Caminhou em direção ao balcão de bebidas, passos firmes e uma mão sempre no cabo de sua espada. Mantinha os olhos fixos no balcão, não pretendia atrair a atenção das pessoas ali presentes para si.

Um homem, não, um pirata ali presente, acompanhava a trajetória da garota desde sua entrada na taberna. Um sorriso ladino lhe enfeitava os lábios enquanto ele acompanhava o andar dela. Era bela, e decidida, ele percebeu. Mas era muito segura de si, e mantinha o queixo empinado demais, não valia a investida. A garrafa de rum, que se encontrava sobre a mesa onde estava, lhe era muito mais agradável. Sem mencionar que os prazeres da carne ele poderia saciar muito bem com Giselle e Scarlett, as duas "mulheres da vida" com quem costumava se divertir, no momento em que quisesse.

Katherine chegou ao balcão e pediu um copo do wiskhy, que lhe foi logo servido. Ela pagou e levou o copo aos lábios. Suas costas ardiam diante do olhar de algum dos homens naquele lugar... Virou-se em direção as mesas, procurando a pessoa que a observava. Foi quando o viu, sentado em uma das mesas mais afastadas, uma garrafa, provavelmente de rum nas mãos, e um jeito único de ser. Ele levou a garrafa de rum aos lábios, e tomou um longo gole. Ela bebeu todo o conteúdo do seu copo e fez uma leve careta. Ele não.

Os olhos azuis dela faiscaram para os olhos negros do pirata. Enquanto ela caminhava na direção dele, o sorriso ladino voltou aos lábios do pirata, e ela retribui com um sorriso que foi do debochado ao sensual. Enquanto caminhava em direção ao pirata, ela teve a certeza que ele era o homem a quem procurava, não havia outro como ele.

- Jack Sparrow! - disse ela – Eu lhe encontrei, afinal.

- _Capitão, _– disse ele, levando a garrafa por um curto período de tempo aos lábios - Capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Oh, claro! – disse ela, enquanto passava por ele, deixando sua mão passear levemente de um ombro ao outro do pirata.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele, que virou em sua direção olhando-a um tanto quanto intrigado. Onde estava o queixo empinado que ele havia notado há tão pouco tempo?!

- Como quiser... _Capitão_! – foi o que ela disse, tomando a garrafa de rum das mãos dele e bebendo um gole da mesma.

- O que traz tão bela dama - dizia ele, um tanto quanto trôpego, devido a quantidade de garrafas de rum que ele havia bebido naquela noite – até aqui? Você não me parece uma mulher da vida, se é que me entende!

- E com certeza não sou! – disse ela, sua voz deixando de ser sedutora para tornar-se autoritária, os olhos faiscando brevemente.

Oh sim, pensou ele, _ali_ está o queixo empinado de antes!

- Mas então, Capitão... - recomeçou ela, voltando ao tom sedutor – como eu lhe disse, tenho lhe procurado há um bom tempo...

Ele aproximou-se mais dela, agia como se estivesse bebendo toda e qualquer palavra que saísse da boca da mulher. Boca esta, a qual ele olhava atentamente.

- Talvez, jovem dama, - ele disse, alternando o olhar entre os lábios bem desenhados dela e seus olhos azuis. - a senhorita apenas não tenha procurado nos lugares certos!

- Talvez... - disse ela, tocando o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos – talvez você esteja certo, - continuou, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrando a última palavra – Capitão...

Jack virou seu rosto em direção ao dela, deixando seus rostos perigosamente pertos. Olhos nos olhos... os lábios separados por uma distância mínima... uma mão dela em sua nuca e a outra em seu peito. E então... Ela o beijou.

Inclinando seu corpo por sobre o dele, Katherine o beijava, enquanto uma de suas mãos passeava por entre o peito do pirata, e ia descendo em direção a cintura do mesmo.

Ele retribuía ao beijo, segurando e apertando a cintura da mulher, enquanto a outra mão dirigia-se ao pescoço dela e, logo após, ao colo.

Na cintura do pirata, por entre a blusa e um dos lenços que ele usava como cinto, Katherine finalmente achou aquilo que procurava. Jogando seu corpo por cima do corpo do pirata, e sentando-se de frente no colo do mesmo, ela retirou a mão da cintura dele e percorreu-a por sua perna, chegando até o cano de sua bota, de onde retirou um pequeno mapa. Jack puxou-a contra sim, unindo mais seus corpos, e beijando-a mais intensamente, fazendo com que Katherine tivesse sua atenção desviada em maior quantidade para o beijo, e esquecesse por alguns segundos daquilo que ela realmente precisava.

Quando se separaram para tomar fôlego, Katherine o olhou maliciosamente. Estava sendo muito mais fácil (e até mesmo prazeroso) do que ela havia imaginado.

Jack a olho brevemente intrigado, para depois sorrir com o olhar dela, ele ia abrir a boca para perguntar-lhe algo, quando ela voltou a colar sua boca na dele.

Com o mapa que havia retirado do cano de sua bota em mãos, Katherine voltou a passar sua mão sob o peito do pirata, mas cuidando para tocá-lo apenas com as costas da mão, não o deixando desconfiar do mapa que tinha em suas mãos. Quando chegou a cintura dele novamente, depositou o pedaço de pano muito próximo ao mapa que ela encontrara antes. Jack nem ao menos percebera, pois no mesmo instante, ela intensificara o beijo, fazendo com que ele soltasse um leve gemido. A mulher, então, começou a puxar o mapa do pirata, fazendo-o lenta e calmamente. Era algo complicado, devido à proximidade dos corpos, mas ela por fim conseguiu o retirar, e colocou-o no cano de sua bota, de onde havia retirado o falso mapa.

Jack Sparrow sorriu. Ela era uma boa ladra... Quase que não sentiu os movimentos sutis dela, quando a mesma lhe puxou o mapa da cintura. Não fosse a leve distração da mulher enquanto lhe beijava, ele jamais teria notado que as atenções da mesma estavam direcionadas a outro local que não a boca dele. Ele separou a boca da dela, e fez com que ela afastasse-se um pouco.

- Ladra. – ele disse de um jeito que a teria feito beijá-lo novamente, se ela não fosse quem fosse, e ele não fosse apenas um pirata excêntrico que gostava de rum.

- Como é? – ela perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendida.

- Eu lhe chamei de _ladra_ Senhorita. - respondeu ele, saboreando cada palavra que saia de sua boca, e apreciando demasiadamente a encenação da mulher a sua frente, que agora já havia saído de seu colo, e parava em pé diante de si – Caso você seja surda, ou apenas não tenha entendido direito.

- Como ousa?! – ela voltou a questionar, sua voz até mesmo atingindo um tom mais agudo.

Jack teve de convir que ela realmente representava muito bem.

- Ora, minha bela ladrazinha, - disse ele, sorrindo – não importa o quão bêbado eu possa estar ou parecer, - ele levantou-se, apoiando-se na cadeira, pois estava tonto. – não havia como não notar suas mãos rápidas e leves surrupiando o mapa que deveria estar... – continuou ele, colocando sua mão na cintura. - Aqui!

Katherine teve de se segurar para não rir quando o homem a sua frente levou a mão a cintura e encontrou lá exatamente o que ele havia dito que ela havia pegado.

Um mapa.

Se ele tivesse especificado do que era o mapa, então ele estaria com razão ao dizer que ela o havia roubado, mas ele não especificou, apenas falou em um mapa em sua cintura, e bem, Katherine o havia deixado com um mapa na cintura, ele apenas não era o mesmo, mas ainda assim, era um mapa. A reação do pirata foi reduzida a olhar para sua cintura e tocá-la novamente, para então, olhar para a mulher a sua frente com uma cara de espanto.

- _Idiota_! – disse ela, rindo-se internamente. E logo após, sentou-lhe um belo tapa na cara, saindo dali supostamente enfurecida.

- Talvez eu tenha merecido isso! – disse o pirata, sentando-se novamente, e bebendo mais um pouco de rum.

Katherine sorria, agora já de costas para o pirata, e caminhava em direção a porta da taberna. Distraída, acabou por esbarrar em um homem de vestes pretas, olhos claros e uma barba grisalha que, junto com suas vestimentas e o sorriso sarcástico, lhe davam uma aparência assustadora. O chapéu do mesmo parecia velho e era um tanto esquisito, para o gosto da mulher.

- Perdão, Senhor. – disse ela.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e lhe deu passagem, enquanto caminhava em direção ao local do qual ela havia acabado de vir.

- Jack Sparrow, - disse o homem que acabara de esbarrar nela. - temos negócios a tratar!

Katherine apurou os ouvidos, apenas para ouvir algo ao qual ela já desconfiava que seria dito.

- É Capitão, - respondeu ele – _Capitão _Jack Sparrow. E você sabe disso, Barbossa!

- E onde está o seu navio, capitão? – perguntou Barbossa, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

E então, sorrindo mais ainda, Katherine saiu da Taberna Del Rei, para caminhar pelas ruas de Tortuga, sob um céu especialmente estrelado.


	3. Capítulo 1

O vento do Caribe batia nas velas dos navios em alto mar impulsionando-os para longe do porto de Tortuga, em busca de novas aventuras, tesouros, ou simples contrabandos e abordagens... bem calculadas ou não.

Sentada sobre o baixo telhado de uma casa próxima ao cais, Katherine apertava os olhos azuis em direção a um navio, forçando-os a enxergarem por contra o sol. O Pérola Negra estava atracado na ilha desde a noite anterior, e pela forma como os tripulantes carregavam mantimentos para o navio desde que o mesmo atracara, ela teve certeza que ele não continuaria ali por muito mais tempo.

Dentro do navio, ela podia muito bem ver, dois homens discutiam sobre algum assunto de aparente importância, mas sempre cuidando para não deixarem aquilo transparecer. Eles provavelmente estavam discutindo as cláusulas de um acordo, cada qual tentando puxar mais para seu lado, como ela sabia que aconteceria.

O pirata de vestes negras e um chapéu de mau gosto, Capitão Barbossa era o nome dele, estava parado próximo a proa do navio, admirando o horizonte. Já o outro homem, o de roupas excêntricas e um andar bêbado um tanto quanto duvidoso, _Capitão_ Jack Sparrow ela fez questão de recordar-se, aproximou-se do outro, e parecera que lhe falava algo por sobre o ombro, de um jeito que fez Katherine lembrar-se da forma como ele lhe chamara de ladra na noite anterior. Jack Sparrow rondava ao outro homem, sussurrando-lhe coisas, de um lado, depois do outro. Ela notou que os movimentos dele, pareciam os de um demônio a tentar um ser humano, sussurrava algo aqui, algo ali, induzia as pessoas a pensarem como ele, a entrarem no seu plano. Ela sorriu, ele era um homem astuto, ela teve de admitir. Mas ela era uma mulher, e era muito melhor, concluiu.

- Esta na hora de intervir! – disse ela, ficando de pé no telhado da casinha, e pulando para o chão, onde caiu perfeitamente ereta.

E agora, vamos jogar o meu jogo, _Capitão_. Era o que Katherine pensava enquanto dirigia-se para o navio ao qual estivera observando.

Dentro do Pérola, Jack ainda tentava convencer Barbossa a lhe entregar o navio e ficar esperando, enquanto ele iria em busca da Fonte da Juventude com o Pérola Negra, encontrava a mesma, voltava e cedia de bom grado uma garrafa com a água da fonte para Barbossa. E além de tudo isso, para Barbossa não lhe julgar um mau homem, lhe daria junto uma garrafa de rum de alta qualidade junto a uma cesta de maçãs. O problema é que Barbossa tinha seus próprios planos, ao qual envolvia Jack lhe entregar o mapa, ficar a espera de Barbossa que partiria com o Pérola em busca da Fonte da Juventude, a encontraria, e então retornaria e cederia a Jack não só uma garrafa com água da fonte, mas também o prazer de poder servir como oficial de comando do Pérola Negra, que estaria, é claro, sobre o comando do Capitão Barbossa.

- Mas, se você for analisar bem a situação... – dizia Jack, agora não mais andando de um lado para o outro, como estava fazendo até então – a sua palavra não me é confiável. Sendo assim, eu deveria ficar com o mapa e o Pérola e partir em busca da Fonte da Juventude. Afinal, eu nunca quebrei uma promessa feita a você.

- Sim, mas já atirou em mim. – respondeu Barbossa.

- Mas nunca quebrei uma promessa feita a você! – reafirmou Jack, gesticulando daquele seu jeito tão particular.

Barbossa girou os olhos, Jack Sparrow era infinitamente irritante e infantil, e ele tinha quase certeza que o Capitão excêntrico era um carma vindo direto do inferno para atormentar-lhe a vida! Porque não importava o quanto ou o quê Barbossa fizesse, Jack Sparrow sempre dava a volta por cima e voltava para lhe atazanar. Ah céus, como ele era irritante!

- Já que você não disse nada, - recomeçou Jack, e Barbossa teve de controlar-se para simplesmente não estourar os miolos do Capitão com um tiro – vou entender isto como um sim. Pois como dizem, quem cala consente.

Jack começou a direcionar-se para o mastro do navio, e começava a gritar ordens para que os marujos subissem logo com os provimentos, e que ele, Capitão Jack Sparrow, não toleraria preguiça e desleixo.

- Proponho-lhe outro acordo... - disse Barbossa, fazendo com que Jack se calasse prontamente e o escutasse – navegamos os dois no Pérola Negra, em busca da Fonte da Juventude, a encontramos, bebemos de sua água, e deixamos para decidir coisas pequenas e fúteis como quem será o Capitão do Pérola Negra depois que a morte já não for problema nosso. O que me diz?

- Você tem uma certa obsessão pela imortalidade, não é mesmo?! – questionou Jack, como se aquilo que saia de sua boca fosse algo realmente importante - Ou isso tudo será puro medo de envelhecer, hein Barbossa? Porque se for o segundo caso, sinto muito companheiro, mas não tenho boas notícias para lhe dar!

- Okay Sparrow, você acabou de perder a chance de ficar calado, - disse Barbossa, puxando a pistola de sua cintura e apontando-a para a cabeça do pirata – e vivo!

- Oh, Barbossa! Não seja tão sentimental, companheiro! – dizia Jack, com as duas mãos para o alto - O que você estava falando sobre navegarmos juntos mesmo?!

- Acho que não Jack, - falava Barbossa, casualmente, como se estivesse discutindo sobre o tempo que faria – acabei de decidir que prefiro matar você e então roubar-lhe o mapa, para depois jogar seu corpo no mar, para que sua alma possa ser carregada pelo jovem Turner. Sem contar, é claro, que Jack Sparrow **bom**, é Jack Sparrow **morto**! – terminou ele, sorrindo.

Barbossa estava, definitivamente, divertindo-se muito com aquela situação. Ter o Capitão Sparrow sob a mira de sua arma era, no mínimo, extremamente divertido!

- Mas não se preocupe Jack, não é nada pessoal! São só... negócios! – respondeu Barbossa, ainda sorrindo.

- Então, tenho de lhe informar, Capitão Barbossa – disse uma mulher, que acabara de subir no navio e caminhava na direção deles, os olhos azuis dela firmes e desafiadores contrastando com seu rosto e sorriso angelical – que és um péssimo negociante.

- E quem a Senhorita pensa que é - disse Barbossa, apontando a arma para a mulher, mas logo voltando a apontá-la para Jack, ao perceber que o mesmo tentava pegar a pistola que estava na sua cintura – para subir no meu navio, atrapalhar os meus negócios, e me impedir de matar este traste?

- Claro, claro, me perdoe a má educação, - dizia a mulher, com um sorriso convencido nos lábios – meu nome é Katherine Marie Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem, Senhores, de _Capitã _Swan!

Jack Sparrow estava pronto para tomar alguma atitude, fosse ela correr, abaixar-se, ou qualquer coisa rápida e esperta que lhe fizesse escapar da bala que Barbossa tentaria meter em sua cabeça, quando escutou aquela voz, aquele arzinho presunçoso, o bater decidido das botas no chão do navio... aquilo lhe soava estranhamente familiar. Oh, claro, pensou ele, aquilo lhe lembrava Elizabeth Swan.

Mas ele sabia que não era a jovem Sra. Turner que estava ali, salvando-lhe a vida, até mesmo porque, ela costumava querer salvar sua vida, e sim, acabar com esta. Então ele se recordou, de outra mulher, mais bela e ousada, ele sorriu canalha ao lembrar do beijo, com o mesmo timbre de voz mandão e irritante, e de queixo tão ou mais empinado do que o da ex-Senhorita Swan, e agora a mais nova Sra. Turner.

Obrigada Calypso, agora você definitivamente acabou comigo! Era o que o Capitão pensava, baseando-se na noite anterior, e no tapa que fechara com chave de ouro a aparição da mulher. Sua suspeita provou-se estar certa, quando a mulher que ainda caminhava na direção dele e de Barbossa entrou em seu campo de visão. Com toda a certeza que o rum em seu sangue permitia lhe dar, aquela era a mulher que o beijara tão de repente na noite passada, e a quem ele havia chamado de ladra. Definitivamente, ele estava ferrado.

- Quanto a lhe impedir de matar ao Capitão Sparrow, – continuou ela – pode fingir que não estou aqui, juro que não me importo, - ela falava, dando de ombros, - porém, como eu disse, não seria algo inteligente. Mas faça aquilo que lhe fizer sentir bem!

Jack Sparrow estava perdido demais em suas lamentações e conclusões próprias, quando ao a ouvir dizer aquilo, olhou para a mulher com uma cara de choque e até mesmo descrença. E então, como se houvesse um estalo em sua cabeça, finalmente percebeu algo que havia deixado escapar antes.

- Espera aí, - disse ele, virando-se para Katherine e esquecendo-se da arma que Barbossa mantinha apontada para sua cabeça – você disse Swan? Do tipo, Elizabeth Swan?

- Não, - respondeu ela, seca, para logo depois sorrir em desdém – do tipo Katherine Swan!

Barbossa teve de sorrir perante o comentário, ela era uma mulher astuciosa e decidida, e ao que tudo lhe indicava, não gostava de ser comparada a outras pessoas. Ou talvez... o problema fosse apenas o fato de ser comparada com Elizabeth Swan. Não que isso fosse do interesse dele, é claro.

- Você se importaria de me dizer o porquê seria um mau negócio matar Jack Sparrow, - falou Barbossa, fazendo com que os dois parassem de se encararem e encarassem a ele – ou eu terei de esperar vocês dois decidirem seus probleminhas particulares?!

Katherine encarou Barbossa com fogo nos olhos, manter-se alheia a algumas das coisas ali ditas, estava lhe custando bastante, mas ela segurou-se, era preciso agüentar tudo aquilo se ela queria de fato que tudo terminasse como havia planejado. Ela engoliu seu orgulho e também boa parte dos impropérios que estava pronta para falar, colocou um sorriso falsamente respeitoso no rosto, e preparou-se para fazer algo no qual ela era muito boa, enrolar as pessoas. E se preciso fosse, pensou ela, com um sorriso quase que diabólico, mentir.

- Primeiro? Porque ele tem a péssima mania, assim como você, de não se manter morto por muito tempo. – disse ela, sorrindo – Segundo, porque ele é protegido da Deusa Calypso e também da Rainha Pirata, você deve muito bem saber. – continuava ela, não conseguindo evitar fazer uma leve careta ao falar na Rainha – Terceiro, porque por mais idiota e irritante que ele possa ser, - e neste momento Katherine sorriu abertamente e de forma sincera – mesmo assim ele tem o seu valor, e tem em seu poder também, o mapa.

Barbossa não estava convencido, Katherine tão pouco, e ambos sabiam disso. E isso foi o que fez o Capitão Barbossa ficar intrigado. Ela estava se esforçando demais para deixar Jack Sparrow vivo, e por motivos que ela não podia revelar, não naquele momento ao menos.

- Você não vai me convencer com tão pouco, criança. Então, ou você começa a falar a verdade, ou então, pode simplesmente calar a boca e me deixar fazer o que tem de ser feito. – disse Barbossa.

Katherine crispou os lábios ao ser chamada de criança, e Jack sorriu debochado, esquecendo-se por segundos que ela estava tentando fazer com que ele continuasse vivo. Ela o olhou e apertou os olhos ferozmente.

- Quer saber, Capitão Barbossa?! – disse ela, com rancor. – Faça o que bem entender, eu não me importo mais. Mas antes de jogá-lo ao mar, não esqueça de retirar o mapa que ele esconde na cintura, seria um real desperdício se você o fizesse.

- Desgraçada! – foi o quê Jack falou, baixo, para não ser ouvido. O que foi em vão, já que ambos o ouviram, mas Katherine simplesmente fingiu ignorar, e virando-se de costas para ambos, permitiu-se sorrir.

- Que mapa?! – questionou Barbossa, curioso.

- Não existe mapa algum, ela é louca! – disse Jack, enquanto girava o dedo indicador ao redor da cabeça, para dar maior ênfase ao que dizia. – Sabe como é... Coisa de família.

- Entregue o mapa, Sparrow. – falou Barbossa, olhando enfaticamente para sua arma quando o outro tentou negar-se.

- Isso mesmo, entregue o mapa a ele, _Jack_! – disse Katherine, sorrindo de uma forma quase que cúmplice.

Mas Jack não conseguia entender o sorriso da mulher, e interpretou-o como deboche, até o momento em que ao pegar o mapa e entregá-lo a Barbossa, notou algo diferente no mesmo. Apertou um pouco os olhos, estava intrigado, olhou novamente para mulher e percebeu que ela havia aberto mais ainda o sorriso ao perceber que ele notara algo de diferente no mapa. Então ele percebeu, não sabia como nem porquê, mas aquele não era o mapa que ele guardava sempre consigo, era um mapa falso, e ele sorriu ao perceber isto.

Katherine olhou para ele e ele lhe retribuiu o olhar, e então ela falou algo com os lábios, mas sem emitir som algum. Jack não entendeu muito bem, mas ela parecia ter dito, _pegue a arma_.

- O que me diz então, Capitã Swan... - começou Barbossa, ainda admirando o mapa, encontrava-se extasiado com aquilo que nele continha, afinal, era o sonho de todo pirata encontrar algo como aquilo ao quê o mapa levava, mas parou rapidamente ao ver que a mulher tinha sua arma apontada em sua direção, assim como Jack.

A situação na qual eles encontravam-se, era a de Katherine e Jack com a arma apontada para Barbossa, e este, com sua própria arma apontada inicialmente para o Capitão Sparrow, mudando-a logo para Katherine, mas retornando novamente par ao peito do Capitão e ali permanecendo.

Barbossa ergueu levemente a sobrancelha ao olhar para a pirata. Ele esperava algo mais esperto da parte dela, mas notou como os olhos dela brilhavam quando olhavam em direção ao mapa que ele tinha nas mãos, e então, decidiu que aquele brilho só poderia ser ambição, e resolveu jogar com ela, baseado neste fato.

- Como eu estava dizendo, Capitã, - recomeçou Barbossa – nós podemos fazer um acordo. Eu e você. Eu mato Sparrow, e lhe deixo com este mapa como garantia de que não irei trair sua confiança, então, zarpamos com o Pérola Negra, te faço minha primeira imediata até lá, e dividimos o lucro. Depois, você pode fazer como quiser, e ter seu próprio navio, se assim desejar. O que me diz?

- Eu digo, Capitão, que não costumo negociar de mãos vazias. – respondeu ela, engatilhando a arma que tinha em mãos – Sendo assim, me entregue o mapa.

Jack deu seu sorriso ladino tão conhecido, e admitiu para si mesmo, que apesar de todos os pesares, ela era uma grande mulher, uma grande negociante. E talvez, até mesmo, rendeu-se ele, uma grande pirata. Barbossa estendeu a mão que segurava o mapa na direção de Katherine, que esticou sua mão e pegou o mapa, tendo que puxá-lo, devido a resistência que Barbossa impunha ao fato de ter de entregar tal mapa a alguém.

- Ótimo, agora, vamos aos negócios! – disse Katherine, sorrindo larga e cinicamente.

- Já não era sem tempo, querida! – falou Jack, sorrindo para a mulher de uma forma falsamente lisonjeira, no que Barbossa simplesmente girou os olhos, e Katherine lhe sorriu cinicamente por um breve momento.

- Quais as condições, Srta. Swan? – questionou Barbossa, e Jack fez uma careta a menção do sobrenome, pensar em Elizabeth ainda lhe causava sensações e lembranças muito conflituosas.

- Bem, nós todos aqui sabemos que Jack Sparrow é um imprestável, - começou ela, com um tom de voz sério, mas um sorriso nos lábios. Jack ao ouvir aquilo, encarou-a intrigado e fez uma careta, no que ela simplesmente sorriu mais ainda – mas mesmo assim, eu o quero vivo.

Jack sorriu para Barbossa, como quem diz "Viu? Ela me quer vivo!", e este mais uma vez, limitou-se a girar os olhos, já cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Então, prestem bem atenção no que nós iremos fazer. Barbossa, você tem o navio. Jack, no entanto, tem o mapa da Fonte. E eu, bem, - dizia ela, enrolando o mapa com a mão livre e guardando-o dentro de seu corpete, entre ele e blusa que tinha por baixo do mesmo, colocando o mapa bem no meio dos seios, e sorriu logo após – eu tenho o mapa que nos fará eternamente ricos!

Barbossa sorriu concordando, ele gostava da forma como "eternamente rico" lhe soava. Jack também sorria, mas diferente de Barbossa que estava a fitar os olhos de Katherine, Jack fitava o local onde ela havia escondido o mapa, e fez uma leve careta seguida de um falso pedido de desculpas ao ver que Katherine percebera e ficara zangada.

- Iremos os três, sem brigas, sem trapaças, - continuou ela, agora não mais sorrindo – primeiro em busca da eternidade, e depois, da riqueza eterna. Mas – ela parou para dar ênfase ao "mas" – se algum de você ao menos pensar em me trapacear, eu destruo o mapa, e então estará tudo acabado. Savvy?

- Certo. – respondeu Barbossa – Mas eu ainda não consigo compreender por que não podemos simplesmente matar Sparrow e pegar-lhe o mapa da Fonte.

- Porque eu o quero vivo! – foi o que ela respondeu, autoritária – E porque, caso não tenha notado Capitão Barbossa, eu e o Capitão Sparrow temos nossas armas apontadas para o seu peito, e nós poderíamos simplesmente lhe matar e pegar o seu navio, que até onde eu lembro não é de fato seu, e sim do Jack. Mas mesmo assim, eu escolhi lhe deixar vivo, e estou lhe deixando ir conosco, além da vida, estou lhe dando a imortalidade Capitão, quando eu poderia simplesmente deixá-lo morrer.

- E o que a faz pensar que Sparrow não a trairia, não a mataria?! – questionou Barbossa, em escárnio.

- Primeiro, desculpe-me a sinceridade Capitão Barbossa, mas não tem ninguém melhor aqui por quem Jack poderia me trocar ou trair, já que vocês se odeiam, e vivem em uma disputa idiota e infantil desde o motim que você armou contra ele. – disse Katherine, sorrindo convencida a cada momento que parava de falar – Sem contar, é claro, que ele jamais me mataria...

- Não?! – questionou Jack, com uma cara confusa.

Katherine olhou para ele em deboche e passou sua mão livre por sua própria face e lábios, de modo sensual e sedutor, e foi descendo-a em direção ao vale entre seus seios, onde o falso mapa estava seguramente guardado. E então Jack lembrou-se do beijo, e do fato de que ela estava com o mapa verdadeiro.

- É, não! – foi o que ele disse, fazendo Barbossa revirar os olhos pela milésima vez naquele dia, e Katherine sorrir vitoriosa mais uma vez.

- Eu quero uma confirmação segura de que não haverá traições até chegarmos a Fonte. – disse Katherine, firme.

- Eu, Capitão Barbossa, dou minha palavra de Capitão e de um dos Nove Membros da Confraria, de que não haverá trapaças e traições da minha parte até nossa chegada a Fonte da Juventude. – falou Barbossa, com a mão esquerda sob o cabo da espada, em sinal solene ao juramento.

- Jack, é a sua vez! – disse Katherine, ao ver que o mesmo tentava escapar do juramento.

- Está bem! – respondeu Jack, retirando seu chapéu e colocando-o sobre o peito, também em sinal solene ao juramento – Eu, Capitão Jack Sparrow, dou minha palavra de Capitão e de um dos Nove Membros da Confraria, de que não haverá trapaças e traições da minha parte até nossa chegada a Fonte da Juventude.

- Perfeito! E agora, minha vez! – disse Katherine, retirando um punhal que ficava preso na parte interna de sua bota direita, e erguendo-o na altura de seus olhos azuis, em sinal solene ao juramento que seria feito por ela. – Eu, Capitã Katherine Swan, dou minha palavra de Capitã e, hum, prima do Rei Pirata, de que não haverá trapaças e traições da minha parte até nossa chegada a Fonte.

Os piratas que já estavam, em sua maioria, a bordo do Pérola, encaravam curiosos aquela cena. Não era difícil ver Jack e Barbossa enfrentando-se, mas o que lhes intrigava, era a presença da mulher junto a eles, e a liderança que ela aparentava possuir. Imaginar dois homens como Jack Sparrow e Hector Barbossa sobre o possível comando de uma mulher, os fez lembrar de outra mulher, de cabelos mais claros, e nariz tão empinado quanto aquele, Elizabeth Swan. E aquilo os fez pensar se estariam por enfrentar novas aventuras sob companhia e muitas vezes comando de uma nova Elizabeth Swan. Além de, claro, uma _linda_ mulher... À bordo do navio. Um navio cheio de piratas.

- E agora, que estamos todos resolvidos, eu vou me retirar! – disse Katherine, desengatilhando a arma, e pondo-a na cintura, para logo depois, simplesmente dar as costas e caminhar, sem medo algum de levar um tiro, em direção aos tripulantes do navio – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, a cabine do Capitão é minha! – falou ela, virando-se para os dois homens que ainda a observavam, e então voltando a caminhar em direção a cabine.

Barbossa e Jack não expuseram nenhuma condição contra aquilo, ainda estavam um tanto quanto chocados com a situação em si. Ela não era como Elizabeth, ela parecia ser pior. Muito pior.

Diante do burburinho iniciado pelos tripulantes que antes permaneciam calados e apreensivos, Jack travou sua arma e começou a caminhar na direção a qual mulher havia ido. "Capitã Swan, Katherine!" chamava ele, enquanto oscilava entre um caminhar e uma quase corrida até a Cabine.

- O que foi, Jack?! – perguntou ela segurando a porta da Cabine, com um ar cansado, mas que soava mesmo assim como debochado.

- Qual o seu plano? O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, o mais perto de sério que seu jeito afetado o permitia dizer – Você acabará mal, se não acabar morta.

- Não sou estúpida Jack, sei bem o que estou fazendo! – respondeu ela, aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Quem, afinal de contas, é você?! – perguntou ele, passando a mão próxima ao rosto dela, fazendo com que ambos sentissem o calor da pele um do outro, e parando sua mão na nuca dela, apertando seu pescoço com o polegar.

- Alguém de quem você não pode vencer, Jack! – sussurrou ela, com a boca próxima a dele, e então direcionando-a para perto do ouvido dele, completou – Avise-me quando estivermos em alto mar, Capitão!

E dizendo aquilo, Katherine soltou-se dele e entrou na Cabine do Capitão, batendo com força a porta do local, deixando para trás um Jack atônito e descrente. Sparrow virou-se e saiu dali, havia muito a ser feito, velas a serem abertas, curso a ser decidido e ordens a serem dadas. E não era uma simples mulher de nariz empinado e ar mandão que o tiraria de seu curso, de seu caminho. Afinal, ele era o Capitão Jack Sparrow, e nenhuma mulher, por mais bela que fosse, o fazia perder a cabeça.

N|A: Hey, tudo bem?! Bem, primeiro, eu queria fazer um agradecimento geral para todos que leram e comentaram! E também, um agradecimento mais do que especial, a Naty e a Mary que ficam me aturando no MSN e que me ajudam em tudo com a fic. **Dupla Marota**: Dêh, queriida! Obrigada pela review, e bem, nós já nos conhecemos por causa da sua fic, e falando nela, estou ansiosa pela próxima prova, viu?! E você sabe, o John é meu! Beiijos! **Letícia P :** A Kate roubando o mapa é sexy, não é?! Haha, eu adorei escrever aquela cena! Estou louca para saber o que vi achar deste capítulo, espero que tu goste dele! Ah, e eu quero saber o que vai acontecer com o nosso imediato que na verdade é imediata! Beijos, e obrigada pela review!

**Jodivise:** Não imagina como fiquei feliz em te ver por aqui, menina! Nossa, e você realmente acha que ela é candidata a alma gêmea do Jack?! Eu gosto deles como casal, na verdade, eu adoro! Mas saber que os leitores também estão gostando, me deixa nas nuvens! Obrigada pela review, e pelos elogios! Ah, e só mais uma coisinha: Lara e Alicia me divertem muito, e eu adoro elas! Beijos E antes de ir, só para avisar, no meu perfil tem o link do meu Orkut e do vídeo da fic (que foi feito pela **"Nary vídeos e Customizações"** e que é lindo de morrer), não deixem de vê-lo e de me adicionarem! Beijos a todos!


	4. Capítulo 2

Sob um céu belamente estrelado o Pérola Negra navega, cortando as águas com seu casco já tão acostumado aquela situação. Uma leve brisa trazia um pouco de frescor aquela noite caribenha, aplacando assim o mormaço de um dia muito quente.

No convés superior do navio, próximo ao leme do mesmo, dois conhecidos de velhas viagens discutiam sobre o olhar disfarçado dos tripulantes. A discussão havia tido início pouco antes, quando o mais velho deles decidiu reaver seus direitos como Capitão e suposto dono do navio, e tomar seu lugar ao timão.

- Eu sou o dono do navio, o que me faz Capitão dele! – disse Jack, segurando o leme e encarando Barbossa.

- Até dois dias atrás, Sparrow, você era um pobre coitado, sem nada em seu poder além de um bote. A menos é claro, que você esteja se referindo a ele. Qual o nome do seu _grande _navio, Capitão? Perolinha?– ironizou Barbossa, deixando Jack indignado.

- Mini-Pérola, talvez?! – questionou uma terceira voz, desta vez feminina.

Katherine havia saído da cabine do Capitão, e percebeu que a tripulação estava fazendo suas tarefas de modo desatento, como se estivessem com a atenção voltada para outro lugar. Não foi necessário muito tempo para que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo e decidi-se ir resolver a situação.

- És uma ótima piadista, Srta. Swann! – falou Jack, desgostoso.

- Sempre, meu caro! Sempre! – replicou ela, sorrindo em deboche.

Barbossa, aproveitando que o foco de Jack havia saído de si e voltando-se para Katherine, aproximou-se do timão. Mas Jack, que antes estava com uma mão no timão, agarrou-se ao mesmo, de uma forma possessivamente infantil.

- É o **meu **Pérola, pode tirar suas mãos sujas dele! – disse Jack, ainda possessivo e infantil. Fazendo com que Katherine gira-se os olhos, mas sorrisse levemente.

- O navio é meu, Sparrow. – respondeu Barbossa, de forma cansada e quase complacente, para depois sorrir em deboche e completar – Eu o roubei de você, _mais uma vez!_

Jack abriu a boca para responder, e então voltou a fechá-la, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas. Katherine riu baixinho, logo escondendo a boca com a ao e tentando disfarçar. Barbossa postou-se diante do timão, e Jack foi forçado a largar o mesmo.

- Meu navio, faz de mim Capitão! – debochou vitorioso Barbossa.

- Ah é? – questionou Jack, com um sorriso ladino nos lábios, para completar debochado depois – Então me diga, Hector, qual é o curso que devemos tomar?

Foi então a vez de Barbossa abrir a boca e ter de tornar a fechá-la, afinal, ele não sabia a resposta. Jack estivera no timão até aquele momento, e era ele quem estava com o mapa da Fonte, sem contar é claro, na maldita bússola que sempre lhe ajudava em tudo.

Mas Jack Sparrow teve sua resposta, e diferente do que se era esperado, ela não saiu da boca do Capitão Barbossa, e sim da de Katherine. E definitivamente, o que foi ouvido, não agradou a ele.

- Siga a noroeste, estamos indo para a Baía dos Naufrágios! – disse ela, sorrindo logo após.

- Como assim?! – perguntou Jack, surpreso. Enquanto Barbossa abria um sorriso. – Por quê?

- Existe alguém a quem eu quero ver. – ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo. Jack engoliu em seco, e Barbossa abriu mais ainda o sorriso ao ver o outro naquela situação.

- Por quê? – voltou a repetir Jack, sua voz tomando um leve ar de desespero.

- Eu não sou sua mulher, Capitão, para que fique questionando toda e qualquer ação minha, não lhe devo satisfações. E mesmo que eu tivesse a má sorte de o ser, pode ter certeza que eu jamais seria do tipo que dá explicações. – respondeu ela, seca, parando de sorrir.

Jack fez bico e arregalou os olhos, enquanto Barbossa ria ao ver a mulher virar rapidamente, os dando as costas, e se retirar do local a passos rápidos e rígidos.

- Essa vai te dar trabalho, meu caro! – debochou Barbossa, no que Jack o olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha, questionando-o, para então, sorrir maliciosamente e seguir os passos antes dados pela mulher, esquecendo-se até mesmo de seu posto no timão.

Katherine adentrou a cabine e bateu a porta da mesma, passando a mão na nuca e esfregando-a, em um gesto claro de nervosismo. Foi até um armário no canto da cabine, abriu-o e de lá tirou uma garrafa de rum, então dirigiu-se para o outro canto e sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa. Levou a garrafa de rum aos lábios e sorveu um longo gole do mesmo, para então começar a sorrir, nervosa.

Jack entrou na cabine e deparou-se com a cena da mulher sentada atrás da sua mesa de Capitão, segurando uma garrafa de rum, e com o olhar perdido logo à frente. E aquilo, de certo modo, surpreendeu-o.

- Entre, Capitão, finja que o navio é seu! – disse ela, mas seu tom de voz era mais amargo do que debochado, e ela continuava a fitar o nada.

- Como queira, amor! – disse ele, dando seu sorriso cínico costumeiro.

- Você é sempre tão irritante? – perguntou ela, sorrindo levemente.

- Se isso lhe fizer sorrir, querida. – disse ele, agora sorrindo malicioso.

- Ow Jack, - disse ela, fazendo uma leve careta, para então esboçar um sorriso e logo após dar uma leve gargalhada – essa foi péssima!

E ainda sorrindo, Katherine estendeu a mão que segurava a garrafa de rum na direção do pirata, que sentou-se na cadeira em frente a de Katherine, do outro lado da mesa, e pegando a garrafa bebeu um generoso gole daquele líquido que lhe era tão precioso.

- Maçã? – ofereceu ela, olhando para uma bandeja cheia de maçãs verdes sobre a mesa.

- Desculpe amor, mas você ofereceu para o homem errado, – disse ele, debochado, mas mesmo assim pegando uma maçã da bandeja e dando uma generosa mordida na mesma – o Zumbi Amotinado é que tem uma tara por maçãs. – continuava ele, parando de mastigar por um instante e fazendo cara de quem estava refletindo sobre algo – Aliás, você tem alguma idéia do por quê disso?

- Como? – perguntou ela, confusa, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

- Ah, esqueça! Você não vai entender! – respondeu ele, abanando a mão e jogando o resto da maçã para trás, fazendo-a rolar no chão, e Katherine o olhar, zangada.

- Você sabe que você vai juntar, não é? – perguntou ela, levantando a sobrancelha, e vendo que ele não fez nada, prossegui autoritária – Agora!

- Sinto muito em estragar suas expectativas, querida, mas não acontecerá! – disse ele, olhando firmemente em seus olhos, deixando-a confusa – Eu sei que sou irresistível e que deves estar lutando intimamente para não se jogar aos meus pés, mas devo lhe informar, Katherine, que meu único amor sempre foi e sempre será o mar! – completou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e ainda olhando-a profundamente.

O homem havia se levantado, e ela havia feito o mesmo. Estavam a se encarar, cada qual do seu lado da mesa, com ambas as mãos espalmadas no tampo da mesa e com os corpos inclinados um em direção ao outro. Pretos encaravam azuis, que reluziam, como se sorrissem. Os rostos estavam perto de se tocarem, e suas respirações mesclavam-se, como se fossem uma só.

- Como você pode saber, Jack? – perguntou ela, inclinando sua boca sobre a dele, para então recuar levemente.

Ele não respondeu, estava mais ocupado em beber suas palavras, o calor e o gosto que emanavam dos lábios e hálito dela, mesmo que eles não o tocassem de fato. Jack ainda sorvendo das palavras dela voltou seu olhar para os lábios que as haviam proferido. Eram lábios doces, suaves, sedutores, pensava ele, enquanto levava sua mão esquerda para próximo ao rosto dela, e passava levemente seu dedo pelo lábio inferior dela. Inclinou-se para beijar aqueles lábios, mas algo o prendia. Dois olhos azuis faiscantes, sorrindo para si, desafiando-o, enquanto o resto de seu corpo encontrava-se entregue a ele.

- Como pode dizer que nunca se apaixonará, Jack? – perguntava ela, sussurrando, enquanto dava passos para o lado, sendo acompanhada por ele, como se estivessem fazendo o jogo de pés de uma luta de espadas – Como pode dizer que nunca se entregará a uma mulher?

Jack sorriu malicioso perante a última frase dela, e ela o percebeu, acompanhando-o naquele sorriso, enquanto chegava à ponta da mesa, e contornava-a, parando na frente de Jack. Ela inclinou seu corpo para próximo ao dele, e colocou uma de suas pernas por entre as pernas de Jack, enquanto inclinava-se cada vez mais em direção ao mesmo, fazendo com que ele acabasse inclinando-se um pouco sobre a mesa, e ela ficasse quase sobre ele.

- Não estou falando _**disso**_, Jack. – disse ela, sorrindo – Bem, não estou falando _apenas _disso. Eu estou falando, de entregar-se de corpo e alma a alguém. Você sabe o que é isto, Jack?

Ele não respondeu. Por mais que ela estivesse prensando-o contra a mesa, e estivesse sussurrando-lhe sensualmente, mesmo assim ele não a agarrava. Ela o prendia, os _olhos _dela o prendiam, e o impediam de simplesmente agarrá-la e fazer com que ela calasse a boca, e parasse de lhe falar asneiras e lhe provocar.

- Eu poderia lhe beijar agora, Jack. – disse ela, colocando sua boca muito próxima a dele, - E seria bom, - continuou, agora quase fazendo seus lábios tocarem-se, – muito bom! – para então recuar, sorrindo maliciosa como ele fazia – Mas não chegaria nem perto do que seria, se um dia, eu lhe beijasse com sentimento. Você nunca teve isto, não é mesmo? Ninguém nunca o beijou com sentimento, - continuava ela, séria, agora com o rosto mais afastado do dele – não com amor, amor de verdade.

- Eu estou muito feliz com as coisas do jeito como estão! – disse ele, fazendo pouco caso da situação, como sempre fez.

- Não, você não está. – disse Katherine, lhe sorrindo tristemente, poderia não parecer, mas ela sabia que estava certa, e não era só quanto a Jack que ela estava certa – Você tem é medo Jack, mas não lhe tiro a razão. Amar é para os tolos, para os fracos!

"E eu nunca fui uma pessoa forte!" pensou ela, com uma ironia amarga.

- Eu não tenho medo de amar, Katherine! Só não sou homem destas coisas! – respondeu ele, de seu jeito sempre característico.

- Então tens medo do quê, Jack? – questionou ela, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas – Tens medo é das mulheres? Mas por que? – continuava ela, tirando-lhe sarro, para então fazer uma cara de chocada, e parar de olhar para os negros olhos de Jack, e olhar em direção as partes íntimas dele – Oh não! Não me digas que é eunuco!

Ela se afastou, com ambas as mãos na boca e olhando diretamente para um pouco abaixo da cintura de Jack, com os olhos arregalados e cara de chocada.

- Não teve graça, amor! – disse ele, meio emburrado, e lhe sorrindo falsamente enquanto que ela gargalhava – E o posto de eunuco é do Will, coitado do rapaz.

- Will? O marido de Elizabeth?– perguntou Katherine, não mais fingindo-se de chocada e nem mesmo gargalhando, no que Jack confirmou com a cabeça após fazer uma careta ao ouvir a palavra "marido" – Bem, não acho que ele seja eunuco. E se o for, fizeram o trabalho muito mal, já que Elizabeth está grávida!

- Grávida? Do eunuco? – perguntou Jack, agora sendo sua vez de arregalar os olhos, mas no seu caso, ele estava verdadeiramente chocado.

- Da cegonha é que não é, Jack. – respondeu Katherine, secamente – Mas por que o espanto? Eles são, casados, afinal.

- Mas, uma criança? – continuava a perguntar Jack.

- Não, é um golfinho. Você sabe, com isso de Will ficar embaixo da água... – disse ela, debochadamente, para então completar de forma ácida – É claro que é uma criança!

Jack lhe deu as costas e pegou a garrafa de cima da mesa, para então beber um generoso e merecido gole de rum. Era muita informação para uma única pessoa. Primeiro lhe aparecia aquela louca, linda, mas louca. Depois ele percebia que estava nas mãos dela, e estava dentro de seu amado Pérola, mas não podia ser nem ao menos o único Capitão de seu próprio navio. E agora aquilo, Elizabeth estava grávida. Ela e Will além de casados, iriam ter um filho, seriam uma família.

- Como você sabe disso? – ele perguntou, quando voltou a olhar para ela.

- Como você acha que eu lhe achei, Sparrow? – ela respondeu, com outra pergunta, então lhe sorrindo marota.

- Oh, é claro! Você disse que era prima dela, não imaginei que estivesse falando sério. – disse ele.

- Deveria aprender a confiar no que eu digo, Jack. – falou Katherine – Ou não! – terminou, semicerrando os olhos e sorrindo, sendo acompanhada por ele.

- Ela nunca falou de você. Por que será? Problemas de família? – Jack sorria, tentando irritá-la.

- Isso não me surpreende, ela jamais falaria de mim. – Katherine sorriu, um sorriso pequeno e sem graça – Eu devo ser a "ovelha negra" da família, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas quem se importa? Eu é que não me importo com isto!

Jack abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não havia nada a ser dito ali, eles sabiam. Katherine lhe sorriu amigavelmente, e ele lhe retribuiu, girando seu dedo no ar, apontou para a porta da cabine, no que ela confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu em agradecimento. Jack saiu da cabine, e a deixou a sós.

Katherine caminhou até a cama de casal que havia na cabine, e sentou-se nela, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos e segurando a cabeça com as mãos, assim ficou por cerca de dez minutos, quando seu olhar foi atraído por uma maçã verde jogada ao chão, com uma mordida na parte que estava virada para cima. Sorrindo levemente, Katherine levantou-se e juntou a maçã, então voltou para a cama, e sentou-se no mesmo local.

- A ovelha negra da família, só queria ser livre! – disse ela, tristemente – Mas parece que a liberdade não é para todos! – completou, com amargura, logo após soltando um "Hunf!" e um sorriso sarcástico, e mordeu a maçã, no mesmo local onde já havia uma mordida. Junto ao gosto doce da maçã, um gosto mais forte e alcoólico se fez presente, o gosto do rum. E Katherine sorriu, não sabendo se o gosto era de sua boca, ou da boca daquele que havia mordido a maçã antes dela.

E pensando nisto, Katherine deitou-se na cama, ficando meio sentada e meio deitada, com os braços abertos e a maçã em uma das suas mãos. Alguns minutos depois, segundos antes de adormecer e acabar por deixa a maçã cair no chão, a última coisa que Katherine lembrava, era de um par de doces olhos verdes, e o sorriso malicioso de um pirata que tinha um beijo com gosto de rum.

Muitas milhas longe dali, um navio muito parecido com o Pérola Negra, mas tendo sua madeira em tom mais avermelhado, próximo ao tom das madeiras de lei, com a qual eram feitos os móveis mais ricos da Europa, navegava próximo a águas Inglesas.

- Capitão, soube que a viram em Tortuga. Deveríamos ir para lá? – questionou um homem alto, porém magro e muito sujo, havia uma cicatriz que lhe cortava o rosto, começando um pouco acima do olho direito e terminando abaixo de seu lábio inferior, seus olhos castanhos refletiam maldade, e seus cabelos loiros estavam negros de fuligem.

- Acalme-se, Sr. Stuart, faremos tudo a seu tempo. Primeiro, deixemos que ela ache Sparrow e que faça seu jogo com ele. – respondeu o Capitão do navio, virando-se de costas para seu imediato, e pondo-se a analisar o mar, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Sparrow? O informante falou sobre este Sparrow? – voltou a perguntar o outro homem, Peter Stuart.

- Jack Sparrow! Ele falou sobre o Pérola Negra! – voltou a responder o homem de cabelos pretos, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, muito bem alinhado. Cuspindo ao mar, como em prova de sua repugnância por aquela mulher e por seus atos, virou-se para seu imediato, e seus olhos azuis, extremamente claros como o céu em um dia ensolarado, reluziram em ódio e malícia – É lá que ela está, meu caro. E eu não preciso ficar a seguindo pelos sete mares, não quando eu sei exatamente para onde ela vai!

O imediato sorriu, dava-lhe um prazer imenso ouvir aquilo. Não via a hora de ter aquele pescoço alvo sobre suas mãos, para que pudesse torcê-lo, mas não antes, é claro, de fazê-la pagar com o corpo, aquilo que ele pagara com sangue.

- Vamos para onde, Capitão? – perguntou Peter.

- Vamos para mares próximos à Flórida, Sr. Stuart. – disse o homem, tendo seu olhar atraído novamente pelo mar – Sabe o que é irônico, Peter? – perguntou ele, mesmo que não estivesse ligando para se o imediato prestava atenção no que dizia ou não – Ela terá seu fim, naquilo que acreditava poder lhe dar a liberdade!

Peter sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, e então começou a dar ordens para os demais marujos. O homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, voltou a olhar o mar, amaldiçoando ao mesmo por isso, mas acima de tudo, amaldiçoando a _**ela**_.

N|A: Oie pessoas que lêem a fic e que comentam, e as que lêem e não comentam, e aos fantasmas presentes também! *-*

Eu sei que vocês vão querer me matar, mas tudo bem, vocês tem todo o direito de fazer isto. Mas lembrem-se: se eu estiver morta, quem irá escrever?

**Dupla Marota: **Muito obrigada por continuar lendo a fiction, e por gostar tanto dela, amore! Oh sim, as briguinhas entre Jack e Barbossa são incríveis, mas eu confesso que prefiro as brigas entre Jack e Kate, elas são mais "quentes" se é que você me entende! HAUAHUHA

Continue comentando e lendo, viu?! Beijos

**Letícia P:** Obrigada amor, e tu sabe, adoro tua fic! Marie Drupé é demais!

Tu não imaginas como fico boba com os elogios feitos a minha Katherine (Kate para os íntimos, hauahua). Ela é meu xodozinho, sabe?!

Valeu pelo toque, já comecei a escrever certinho! Valeu mesmo por avisar, muito obrigada!

Bem amor, espero que curta este capítulo, e que continue lendo e comentando!

**JODIVISE: **É muito bom ver você comentando aqui menina!

Sim sim, os três discutindo são demais! Adoro escrever discussões entre eles, eles me divertem muito! Almas gêmeas? Otíí... fiquei tão feliz agora, mesmo! Muito obrigada, muito, muito obrigada por gostar da Kate, e por achar que ela é a alma gêmea do Jack, eu fico tão feliz que sou capaz de dar pulinhos de alegria!

Ah amor, não tem como não gostar da Lara e da Alicia, adoro-as muito! Principalmente a Alicia, ela me encantou, e por um milagre da natureza, ela me fez gostar do Will!

Continue a ler sim, e a comentar também! Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Katherine remexeu-se sob os lençóis, a posição na qual havia adormecido fazia seus braços latejarem, na verdade, seus pulsos doíam demasiadamente. Seus braços estavam encolhidos juntos ao seu corpo, mas algo a machucava além do simples incômodo natural que há quando se dorme de mau jeito.

Abriu os olhos, um feixe de luz bateu exatamente em seus olhos claros, fazendo com que ela voltasse a fechá-los imediatamente. Tentou subir mais próxima à cabeceira da cama, mas algo a impedia de fazer isto, arrastou-se um pouco para cima, apenas o necessário para que o feixe de luz não mais batesse diretamente em seus olhos, para então abrir-los novamente. Deitada na cama, a única coisa que conseguia ver era uma janela que estava na parede à sua frente, pelas frestas da qual entravam os raios solares, Katherine examinou o local, onde ela estava?, era o que ela queria saber.

Assustada, sentou-se no centro da cama, tentando entender onde estava. Olhou para seus braços que doíam e viu que seus pulsos estavam amarrados com um pano de linho branco, apavorada com aquilo e com aquela sensação de deja vù que lhe assolava, recuou até bater na cabeceira da cama, e encolheu-se, abraçando seus joelhos da melhor forma que conseguia, já que estava com os pulsos amarrados. Katherine respirava muito rápido, e a camisola clara quase transparente que usava estava molhada devido à sua transpiração, seu peito subia e descia freneticamente, e seus olhos percorriam todo o quarto, até deparar-se com um espelho que estava no canto contrário da janela. O pânico a assolou, o quarto estava escuro, tendo como luz apenas os feixes que passavam pelas frestas da única janela do local, do lado de fora se fez ouvir passos, e de alguma forma ela conseguiu visualizar a sombra da pessoa por baixo da porta.

Totalmente em pânico, a mulher viu a porta ser aberta lentamente, e por ela passar um homem de porte alto e ombros largos, ao qual ela só vislumbrava o contorno por causa da ausência de luz naquele local, virando o rosto novamente para o espelho, notou algo vermelho nos lençóis, e então o cheiro de sangue chegou ao seu nariz, deixando-a desesperada, principalmente quando percebeu que o sangue parecia vir de si. O homem terminou de entrar no quarto e fechou a porta, trancando-a, para então virar-se para Katherine, e ela pode ver o sorriso de um prazer sádico em seus lábios, e o brilho de seus olhos que eram azuis como o céu.

- Não, não, por favor, não... – dizia ela, no que ele apenas abriu mais o sorriso e fez menção a aproximar-se, fazendo-a tremer com o medo que sentia, sabia que estava perdida – **Não!**

**________________________________________________________________**

O mar por onde o Pérola Negra navegava encontrava-se calmo, dentro do navio os tripulantes faziam suas tarefas, que naquele momento era a de limparem o convés, enquanto os dois Capitães do navio encontravam-se junto ao leme, o mais velho deles a dirigi-lo, enquanto o mais jovem estava apenas parado próximo ao local, admirando o horizonte à sua frente. Tudo estava estranhamente calmo naquele navio, como o mar abaixo do mesmo, exceto talvez por um cômodo do Pérola, onde uma agonia silenciosa perturbava os sonhos e consequentemente a mente da única mulher abordo.

Estendida sobre a cama, da mesma forma como havia deitado na noite anterior, 'atravessada' na cama e com seus pés ainda a tocarem o chão, Katherine remexia-se levemente, soltando leves gemidos. Os longos cabelos escuros e cacheados contrastavam com o branco dos lençóis, da mesma forma que os lábios rubros e bem desenhados contrastavam com sua pele alva. Um mar de uma imensidade transtornada mostrou-se quando a morena abriu seus olhos rapidamente, acordando do sonho que a perturbava, mas não se libertando dele.

Encarou o lugar onde estava, sabia estar acordada e sabia que aquilo não passara de um sonho ruim, suspirou levemente e continuou exatamente da mesma forma que estava, não queria pensar no sonho que tivera, mas também não fugiria dele. Na verdade, havia cansado de fugir, havia cansado do medo que sempre a acompanhava, havia cansado de tudo aquilo que lhe rodeava e daquilo que era, havia cansado de tudo, por apenas um minuto. Um único minuto para arrepender-se de tudo, e então era apenas fechar os olhos com força e abrir-los novamente, levantar-se da cama e prosseguir, sempre prosseguir.

Katherine levantou e foi em direção a jarra de água que ficava sobre um móvel em um dos cantos do aposento, despejou a água da jarra na bacia de porcelana que estava ao lado da mesma e com as mãos em concha levou água ao rosto, lavando-o. Olhou-se no espelho precário que havia logo a sua frente, e sorriu diante destes pequenos luxos ao qual Jack fazia questão de possuir, mas que ela tinha quase certeza de que ele não fazia uso, ao menos não frequentemente, talvez ela estivesse enganada, mas o Capitão não lhe passava a imagem de alguém que ficasse a fitar-se no espelho, principalmente ao acordar. Sorrindo ao imaginar Jack Sparrow como uma mulher da corte, a fitar-se longa e intensamente no espelho, começou a procurar por uma toalha para secar o rosto molhado, não a encontrando caminhou até um baú e fez menção de abri-lo, mas como não era seu, achou que seria invasão de privacidade, e decidiu que não gostaria de invadir a privacidade de Jack, ou talvez a de Barbossa, já que ele fora o último capitão do navio.

- Você é cego seu idiota? – gritava um homem baixo e careca na parte superior da sua cabeça – Não está vendo que está sujando tudo que eu limpei?

- Desculpe, eu não vi... – respondeu o outro, que era um pouco mais alto e extremamente magro – Mas também não precisava gritar comigo ou me chamares de cego, tu sabe como fico desde que o Capitão Barbossa queimou meu olho de madeira para libertar a Deus Calypso.

- Ora, me desculpe, - falou novamente o careca – mas você poderia ser mais cuidadoso.

Os dois homens estavam parados no convés do navio, e o baixinho dava leves tapinhas nos ombros do outro. Barbossa desceu da parte superior do navio, e deparou-se com a cena, aqueles dois não mudavam nunca, pensava ele, enquanto revirava os olhos azuis.

- Voltem ao trabalho seus vermes, chega de matracarem como duas garotas, façam-se úteis ou eu acabarei decidindo que servem melhor como comida de tubarões! – gritou Barbossa, fazendo os Pintel e Ragatti se entreolharem e correrem para fazer seus serviços.

Barbossa continuou a seguir o caminho que estava fazendo até a Cabine do Capitão, tocou a mão na maçaneta, mas decidiu primeiro bater na porta, para depois então girar a maçaneta e entrar, sem esperar nenhuma resposta. Dentro do aposento, Katherine estava abaixada junto a um baú, que estava encostado na parede contrária à porta, e parecia estar na dúvida sobre abri-lo ou não, mas quando ouviu o barulho da porta fechando-se, virou-se rapidamente e encarou Barbossa, abriu a boca para falar algo e voltou a olhar para o baú, sentando sobre o mesmo rapidamente e cruzando as pernas exatamente sobre a fechadura do mesmo, para disfarçar o fato desta ter sido aberta. Todos seus movimentos foram extremamente rápidos, e Barbossa não teria os notado se não fosse tão acostumado a situações assim, afinal, ele era um pirata, um dos melhores, na verdade.

- Mexendo no que não é seu, Srta. Swann?! – perguntou ele, de forma debochada, mas com um sorriso estranhamente amigável.

- Não sei do que está falando, Capitão Barbossa! – disfarçou ela, retribuindo o sorriso como as moças da corte faziam quando queriam convencer aos jovens de suas falsas verdades, ou até mesmo usados para os encantarem a ponto de esquecerem suas falhas e atrevimentos.

- Se o que está tentando é me enganar, - disse ele, revirando os olhos – pode parar porque não está funcionando!

- Bom, eu tinha ao menos que tentar! – respondeu ela, dando de ombros com uma breve gargalhada que terminou em um sorriso.

- Falaste como o Jack, agora! – concluiu, adentrando mais no cômodo e pegando uma maçã-verde que estava na badeja de prata sobre a mesa.

- Não precisa ofender, também! – retrucou Katherine, levantando-se e pisando duro até o outro lado da mesa, sentando-se na cadeira atrás da mesa, e esticando o braço para que Barbossa sentasse-se a sua frente, na mesma cadeira onde o outro capitão do navio havia sentado na noite anterior.

Barbossa riu diante do comentário, e a mulher o acompanhou, estavam encarando-se olhos nos olhos, e nenhum dos dois ousava piscar. Ali, naquele momento, estavam se conhecendo e se testando silenciosamente, travando batalhas e admitindo um ao outro, reconhecendo seus valores e vitórias. Aquele embate era preciso, e poderia ter acontecido na ponta de duas espadas, ou de várias outras formas, e todos teriam seu valor e seu mérito.

- Você não o desconsidera tanto assim, e sabe disto. – Barbossa quebrou o silêncio, mordendo a maçã após falar.

- Você também não. – concluiu ela, fitando-o ainda nos olhos e erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas, no que ele sorriu em retribuição, fazendo um fio doce do líquido da maçã escorrer por sua barba.

- A questão é que... – começou ele.

- É muito divertido rir-se à custa dele! Eu sei. – completou ela, abrindo um sorriso logo depois, e sabendo estar sendo correspondida por ele, mesmo que ele não lhe sorrisse de volta.

- Escute garota, eu não sei ao certo quem é você, ou o que você quer, - falava ele, já não mais mastigando a maçã, apenas fitando-a seriamente – mas você está jogando alto, alto demais para alguém que não saiba o que está fazendo.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha direita e concordou levemente com a cabeça, ainda encarando-o fixamente, com um pequeno sorriso ladino muito parecido com os sorrisos de Jack Sparrow.

- O que me faz pensar que você sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. – continuou ele, fazendo-a abrir um pouco mais o sorriso ao ouvir o que ele havia dito.

- Finalmente alguém inteligente dentro deste navio! – ironizou ela.

- Não o subestime, - respondeu ela, completando logo em seguida ao vê-la franzir a testa em incompreensão – estou falando do Sparrow. Já percebi que sabe o que está fazendo senhorita, - continuou ele, levantando-se e indo em direção a porta – mas não se esqueça que isto não é um jogo para apenas um jogador, e aqui não está lidando com idiotas, tirando Sparrow que vale por meio idiota – ele revirou os olhos, sarcástico.

- É uma ameaça, Capitão Barbossa? – questionou ela.

- É um aviso, menina. – respondeu – Não quero que no fim, eu te veja com uma espada crava no estômago ou com uma bala no coração.

- Mas não exultaria em ser quem o fizesse. – afirmou ela.

- Não, não exultaria. Mas preferiria que pudesse sair viva desta, que seja esperta o suficiente para isto. – ele colocou a mão na maçaneta, pronto para sair.

- Eu também prefiro isto, Capitão. – ela disse, levantando-se e dando a volta na mesa.

- Então vais desistir deste jogo que tens, seja ele qual for, e deixar esta briga para os peixes grandes? – questionou ele.

- Nem um pouco! – respondeu ela, com um tom debochado na voz, logo acompanhado por um sorriso.

- Foi o que eu imagine. – respondeu ele – Te vejo na cabine ao lado em breve, vou divertir-me irritando ao Sparrow um pouco, e depois iremos analisar o mapa, mas como eu percebi que pareces gostar do mesmo esporte que eu, creio que te vejo no leme daqui a pouco.

Katherine sorriu abertamente diante do comentário feito e Barbossa saiu da cabine, e após lançar um olhar mortal que fez Pintel e Ragatti atrapalharem-se, voltou gargalhando para junto do leme, do qual Jack Sparrow havia se apossado.

Jack já não tinha mais o cenho franzido, mas continuava com o olhar perdido, vagando na imensidão azul à sua frente.

- Se aprume homem, está indo para a Baia dos Naufrágios, não para o Inferno! – disse Barbossa, debochando do outro Capitão.

Jack resumiu sua reação em encarar Barbossa e lhe sorrir falsamente, para então girar o leme levemente para estibordo. Vendo que atormentar Jack já não lhe agradava tanto naquele momento quanto ele imaginou que agradaria, Barbossa decidiu por esperar aos outros dois Capitães na cabine combinada. Descendo as escadas do convés superior, deparou-se com Katherine a subi-las, ela lhe sorriu e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, seguindo seu caminho.

Katherine chegou ao topo da escada e parou por um breve instante, analisando, admirando talvez, a situação. Suspirou levemente e caminhou em direção ao homem que estava no leme, não contendo um leve sorriso ao fazê-lo e tendo de abaixar a cabeça para que este não fosse notado. Parou ao lado do Capitão e olhou para o mar a sua frente, como o homem estava fazendo.

- Obrigada. – disse ela, ainda fitando ao mar, como se estivesse a falar com ele e não com o Capitão ao seu lado.

O Capitão voltou-se para ela, sorrindo safado e largamente. Katherine virou-se para ele também e gargalhou, não conhecia muito do homem a sua frente, mas sabia que não poderia esperar uma atitude mais autêntica dele do que aquela.

- Oh, mas não espere nada mais de mim, - disse ela, ainda sorrindo – ao menos não hoje. - a mulher aproximou seu rosto do dele e lhe deu um leve selinho – Te vejo na cabine, Capitão.

Katherine deu as costas para Jack e começou a seguir o mesmo caminho feito anteriormente por Barbossa. Sabia que diferente do que disse, ela devia muito mais a ele, ele poderia exigir e esperar muito mais dela, e se ela fosse uma pessoa decente, deveria lhe agradecer e lhe tratar como ele merecia, mas talvez ela apenas não fosse decente o suficiente para isto. Descendo as escadas, parou brevemente, pensando no quanto devia ao homem que acabara de deixar no convés superior junto ao leme, com um pedido de desculpas muito fraco e uma provocação como aquela. Parando e olhando ao redor, era quase inacreditável o fato de estar realmente no Pérola Negra, e estar convivendo com dois Capitães como Jack e Barbossa, e ela sabia que deveria agradecer em muito ao próprio Jack por isto.

Ela já o havia enganado uma primeira vez naquela taberna, ele sabia que ela estava enganando Barbossa com o falso mapa que ela trocara na noite em que o beijara, ele não possuía a mínima idéia de quem ela era, e a única referência dela era Elizabeth Swann, a mesma que havia o entregado ao Kraken. Jack Sparrow possuía todos os motivos para jamais deixá-la participar daquela aventura, até mesmo para matá-la, e mesmo assim na noite anterior quando percebeu que a conversa a estava abalando, ele teve a enorme decência de retirar-se da cabine, e mesmo sabendo que ela estava jogando, enganando e mentindo, não só para Barbossa mas também para si, mesmo assim ele a deixava prosseguir, e ela não entendia isto. Ela esperava por algo, a princípio, mas após a conversa que tivera com Elizabeth algum tempo atrás, estava advertida de que poderia acabar se enganando quanto ao homem, e se preparara para aquilo. Mas nada, absolutamente nada a havia preparado para encontrar o que encontrara naquele pirata, naquele bom homem que era o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Katherine fechou os olhos e oscilou, por um momento ela não sou o que fazer, sabia que o certo seria subir novamente e explicar-se, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que esta não era sua obrigação, que sua obrigação era terminar de descer aquela escada e fazer aquilo que realmente veio fazer, sem mais dúvidas quanto ao que deveria ou não ser feito e dito. Sentiu a presença do Capitão atrás de si, seu calor, a leve pressão da sua mão sobre seu ombro direito, e seu cheiro tão misturado ao cheiro salgado do mar e ao aroma tão apreciado do rum.

- Não fiques estancada na escada assim, querida, é capaz de alguém pensar que és um estorvo e te atirares no mar! – ele sussurrou por sobre o ombro dela, e era quase visível seu sorriso ladino apenas pelo toque de sua voz.

Jack passou por ela sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, e em seu caminhar estranho e divertido, seguiu até a cabine onde já se encontrava o Capitão Barbossa. Katherine sorriu, na verdade, ela sorria desde que sentira a presença do homem atrás de si.

- Obrigada Jack, mais uma vez! – sussurrou ela, para o vento. Mais uma vez, Jack a salvava de ter de escolher ou fazer algo. Ou ela tinha muita sorte, ou Jack Sparrow realmente parecia estar lhe ajudando, mesmo que sem perceber.

Retornando a caminhar, dirigiu-se até a cabine ao lado da sua, e abriu a porta. Entrando dentro da mesma, olhou ao redor, era em sua totalidade muito parecida com a sua cabine, porém era menor em tamanho, e a cama que havia nesta cabine era de solteiro, diferente de sua cama que era de casal. Barbossa e Jack já se encontravam lá dentro, sendo que o mais velho, por ter chegado primeiro, instalou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa, enquanto que o outro se sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa, sobrando para Katherine o trabalho de ter que carregar uma cadeira que estava do outro lado do aposento, até o lado do Capitão Sparrow, e ali sentar-se.

O silêncio se interpôs entre eles, desde o momento em que Katherine entrou naquela cabine, até o momento em que a mesma o quebrou.

- Senhores, penso que não estamos aqui para ficarmos olhando-nos uns aos outros. – começou ela, - Ainda está com o mapa, Capitão Sparrow?

Jack tirou o mapa de dentro das vestes, e Katherine teve de rir-se ao perceber que se pedissem para ela mostrar seu mapa, tirá-lo-ia das vestes também, o Capitão colocou o mapa que havia sido de Sao Feng sobre a mesa e girou as hastes circulares do mapa de modo que aparecesse o desenho da taça de prata, que indicava a localização da Fonte da Juventude. Abaixo da imagem da taça prateada, que se localizava próximo a Flórida, formou-se uma frase, ilegível para os dois homens que a tentavam ler.

"_Η Κρήνη της Νεολαίας, η επιθυμία όλων των ανδρών, είναι πολύ μεγαλύτερες από τις αναμενόμενες. Πέρα από τις θάλασσες ήδη ναυτιλία."_

Os três estavam inclinados sobre o mapa, tentando de alguma forma compreender o que nele estava escrito. Jack, parecendo desistir do mapa, recostou-se novamente na sua cadeira, mas Katherine e Barbossa continuavam debruçados sobre a mesa, analisando ao mapa.

- Desista Barbossa, você sabe que não entende nada que está escrito aí. – disse Jack, e Barbossa, que estava com o cenho franzido fingindo entender o que estava escrito no mapa, olhou para os dois e deu de ombros, recostando-se na cadeira também. – E você aí? Ainda com alguma esperança? – perguntou Jack, agora para Katherine que era a única tentando ainda desvendar aquela frase estranha – Desista também, docinho, para mim ler isto é como ler grego!

Katherine, que assim que Jack dirigiu a palavra a ela, havia se recostado na sua cadeira também, abriu um sorriso.

- É isto Jack, **é** grego! – disse ela, sorrindo e voltando a olhar para o mapa.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Barbossa, encarando as duas pessoas a sua frente, que analisavam ao mapa novamente, Katherine por parecer ter descoberto algo, e Jack apenas para imitá-la e não passar por desentendido.

- O texto, é em grego! Eu não conseguia entender logo no começo, mas é nítido. Dá pra reconhecer muitas letras, - dizia ela, com uma leve euforia podendo ser notada em sua voz – não sei como não percebi antes!

- Você sabe ler grego? – perguntou Jack, surpreso com aquilo.

- Mais ou menos, mas nunca fui muito fã, francês e italiano me pareciam mais interessantes, - dizia ela, como se o fato de possuir tamanho conhecimento não fosse nada de mais, na verdade, ela falava como se tudo aquilo fosse monótono de certa forma – mas como aprender uma língua mais antiga me parecia de bom tom, escolhi pelo grego no lugar do latim, o que não era o esperado, e acabou por ser difícil encontrar pessoas realmente fluentes nesta língua, para que pudessem me transmitir seus conhecimentos.

Jack olhou para ela realmente espantado, e depois fez uma careta, pensando em todos os livros e professores, e toda a monotonia que poderia ser substituída por grandes aventuras piratas. Já Barbossa, olhou-a com respeito e admiração, até mesmo uma leve pitada de orgulho era perceptível em seus olhos azuis claros.

- Que horror! – disse Jack, finalmente conseguindo falar algo após aquela revelação tão estrondosa e terrível a seus olhos.

- Ah, nem era tão ruim assim. – disse ela dando de ombros – Na verdade, pode ser bem útil, como agora!

- E então, Senhorita Swann, o que diz? – questionou Barbossa, pois Jack estava ocupado e espantado demais ainda encarando a Capitã.

- Algumas palavras, como Fonte da Juventude, – disse ela, apontando para onde estavam as palavras referentes a isto – desejo, homens.. - dizia ela, apontando as palavras – A última frase é bem nítida, mas para nós ela não diz basicamente nada, talvez com a frase anterior, mas não sei, realmente não sei...

Katherine analisou mais uma vez o mapa, e suspirando sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

- É, é isto. Talvez com mais tempo eu consiga desvendar mais coisas, mas por enquanto, eu só tenho mesmo é a última frase, - voltou a dizer ela, já não mais tão entusiasmada quanto antes – "Muito além dos mares já navegados.", é isto o que diz a última frase.

- Muito além dos mares já navegados? – perguntou Jack, Katherine confirmou com a cabeça – Mas isto não nos diz nada! – concluiu ele.

- Eu sei, mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui entender mesmo. – justificou-se ela.

- Tudo bem Katherine, temos tempo ainda. Não se preocupe, mas vá analisando o mapa, talvez se lembre de algo. – disse Barbossa, fuzilando Jack com os olhos pela sua atitude anterior.

- Eu vou conseguir, não se preocupe! – afirmou Katherine, levantando-se e saindo da cabine, deixando os dois homens a encararem a porta pela qual ela havia saído.

Desde a reunião na cabine que estava sendo usada por Jack, quando fora feita a primeira análise do mapa que lhes levaria a Fonte da Juventude, a situação no navio continuava praticamente a mesma. Katherine tentava entender o que dizia no mapa, e acabava muitas vezes por evitar ao Capitão Sparrow, conversando mais com a tripulação de quem adquiriu muito respeito e até mesmo com o Capitão Barbossa, com quem criou uma grande afinidade, dentro dos padrões possíveis de suas personalidades, é claro.

O tempo virara algumas vezes durante as duas semanas que haviam se passado, mas nada que atrapalhasse o curso que tinham tomado, em certa noite houve uma tempestade, na qual Barbossa conduzia o leme até ter o mesmo arrancado de suas mãos pelo outro Capitão, enquanto Katherine corria e ajudava a tripulação, como se fizesse parte da mesma e não uma Capitã. Barbossa analisava o navio sendo comandado por seu rival, e a correria sem pausa de Katherine, sua incansável busca por estar em todos os lugares e poder ajudar a todos. Naquela noite, mordendo uma maçã-verde sobre a chuva que caia, o Capitão Hector Barbossa percebeu que nada, a partir do momento que aquela aventura se iniciou, seria como antes. Absolutamente nada.

O dia mal estava amanhecendo e Katherine comandava ao navio, o sol ainda era uma meia laranja no céu que aparecia como se saindo de dentro do mar, e morena guiava o leme levemente, seus cabelos escuros e cacheados a dançar com a suave brisa, seus lábios rubros mexendo-se levemente na melodia de uma música que ela sussurrava. Estavam muito próximos de seu destino, na verdade já se encontravam na Baia dos Naufrágios.

- Katherine? – chamou Barbossa, que estava parado próximo a escada que levava ao convés inferior.

- Sim? – perguntou ela, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

- Por que queres falar com Teague Sparrow? – foi o que ele perguntou, aproximando-se de leme e consequentemente dela.

- Porque o mapa, _aquele_ mapa, era dele. – respondeu ela – Ele, mais do que ninguém, saberá nos informar a respeito do mapa, ou indicar alguém que possa fazê-lo.

- Se ele soubesse, por que ele passaria o mapa adiante? – questionou Barbossa.

- Porque ele é pai, Hector! – disse ela, sorrindo.

Barbossa não se deu de um todo por satisfeito, mas entendeu o que ela queria dizer, só não sabia se aquilo se aplicava a Teague Sparrow também.

- Quem que é pai? – perguntou Jack, recém terminando de subir as escadas.

- Como se você não tivesse escutado toda a conversa, Sparrow! – respondeu Barbossa, revirando os olhos.

Jack deu de ombros e sorriu, Katherine que ainda segura o leme, mas estava com o rosto virado na direção de Barbossa, sorriu abertamente da atitude de Jack, e da forma como ele e Barbossa conviviam.

- Estamos próximos agora. – disse Barbossa, olhando para a água logo à frente, onde finalmente os destroços dos navios que afundaram naquelas águas estavam terminando, e os perigos da travessia diminuíam.

- Quem tudo irá descer? – perguntou Katherine.

- Você, eu, dois marujos para remarem, - ia dizendo Barbossa – Sparrow também, pois não sou doido de deixar meu navio sozinho nas mãos dele.

- Ora Hector, todos nós aqui sabemos que você é o ladrão de navios, não eu! – retrucou Jack, mas em momento algum se opôs ao fato de que iria descer à terra também.

Três horas depois os três Capitães do Pérola Negra encontravam-se em um bote junto de Pintel e Ragatti, que remavam. Assim que o caminho sinuoso para chegar ao seu destino chegou ao fim, desceram do bote e encarregaram Pintel e Ragatti de cuidarem do mesmo.

Katherine nunca havia estado naquele lugar, e estava surpresa com sua forma e grandiosidade, mas tentava transparecer naturalidade. O grupo era guiado por Barbossa, estando logo atrás dele Katherine, e atrás dela Jack, ainda em dúvida se deveria mesmo estar ali.

A porta daquele que era o lar do Capitão Teague Sparrow, Guardião do Código Pirata, estava diante dos três Capitães, e todos os três pararam indecisos diante dela. Jack até mesmo tentou recuar, mas Katherine lhe segurou o braço e sorriu confiante, para depois colocá-lo defronte a porta e bater na mesma, recuando para o lado assim como Barbossa e deixando apenas a Sparrow diante da porta.

A porta foi aberta por uma jovem mulher de estatura baixa e muito franzina, sua pele morena e seus cabelos extremamente negros e lisos, deixaram claro sua provável descendência de alguma tribo das regiões ao sul do Caribe.

- Quem és você? – perguntou à jovem, com dificuldade na pronuncia das palavras.

- Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow. – respondeu Jack, já entrando no local, sendo seguido por Barbossa e Katherine, que não deixou de sorrir para a moça, e parou ao lado de Barbossa, ficando os dois próximos a porta enquanto que Sparrow avançava pelo cômodo.

- Que ventos te trazem até aqui, Jack? – perguntou uma voz que vinha de outro cômodo, era Teague Sparrow.

- Os mesmo de sempre, não tenha dúvidas! – respondeu Jack, evasivo.

- Talvez eu deveria perguntar mais abertamente o que você quer, ou então eu deveria lhe lembrar de como é que se responde ao seu próprio pai! – disse Teague, sua voz mesmo rígida soando como melodia.

- Quem era a bela moça? Nova companhia? – questionou Jack, evitando a pergunta anterior do pai.

- Naomi é de uma tribo que eu visitei há alguns anos atrás, mas isto não lhe interessa Jack. – respondeu o outro homem, que era uma cópia mais velha e mais excêntrica de Jack – Mas é bom que tenhas aparecido, Jack, precisava mesmo falar contigo, - dizia ele, no que Jack apenas o encarou em questionamento – ainda tens aquele mapa que lhe dei?

- Hum, bem, quanto a isso... – começou Jack, mas logo foi interrompido pelo pai.

- Você o perdeu, não é mesmo? – perguntou Teague, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta – Não me digas que perdeu o navio para ele novamente. – continuou, apontado para Barbossa que lhe sorriu em cumprimento e afirmação, e Jack apenas sorriu amarelo – Ele lhe tomou o mapa também? – Jack tomou ar para responder, e girou o dedo no ar, preparando-se para começar mais uma de suas explicações estapafúrdias – Foi ela? – questionou novamente Teague Sparrow, olhando pra Katherine para demonstrar sobre quem estava falando.

- Não foi exatamente assim... – começou a justificar Jack, mas Katherine resolver por intrometer-se e interrompeu-lhe, saindo de perto da porta e aproximando-se dos dois homens.

- Digamos que eu seja muito boa no que faço, e que o Capitão não teve muitas escolhas! – disse ela, sorrindo.

- E o que exatamente você faz? – perguntou Teague, lhe sorrindo levemente, não tornando assim a pergunta uma ofensa.

- Normalmente atuo como Capitã, mas sou uma boa ladra, e é claro, uma grande mentirosa! – respondeu ela, sorrindo largamente e apoiando uma de suas mãos em um ombro de Jack, fazendo os três homens sorrirem, Teague pela sinceridade da mulher e por ter simpatizado com ela, Jack por ela não tê-lo ridicularizado nem nada do gênero, e Barbossa pela forma como Katherine conseguia sempre moldar a situação a seu favor.

- Tens uma boa vida então, senhorita! – concluiu ele.

- É, eu tento! – respondeu ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Mas eu ainda não sei qual é o seu nome. – Teague a olhou nos olhos, e Katherine percebeu que havia algo mais ali.

- Capitã Katherine Marie Swann, a seu dispor! – respondeu ela, não mais sorrindo como antes.

- Então, o que os trazem aqui? – perguntou novamente aquele que era o Guardião do Código Pirata.

- Preciso de ajuda. – respondeu Jack, falando mais baixo.

- Ora, achei que não viveria o suficiente para ouvir Jack Sparrow pedir ajuda! – disse uma voz que vinha do mesmo local de onde Teague Sparrow havia saído.

A voz pertencia a um homem de porte alto, ombros e peito largos, altura comparável a de Jack, cabelos curtos, vestia roupas que pareciam que ele acabara de vir da corte inglesa e que estava com aquelas roupas tentando adaptar-se a vida de pirata. Era um homem muito bonito, Katherine concluiu, com o que pode perceber sem deixa transparecer que estava analisando-o.

- James! – debochou Jack, não acreditando no fato de ter encontrado com o mesmo.

- Bom, ao menos percebo que sua companhia melhorou bastante! – riu-se ele, virando-se para Katherine e lhe sorrindo educadamente, em cumprimento. – James Edward Sparrow!

James havia estendido a mão na direção de Katherine, que lhe estendeu a mão e a apertou, para então ele apertar sua mão e depois levá-la aos lábios e beijar-la, sempre mantendo contato visual com Katherine.

- Katherine Marie Swann! – respondeu ela, olhando bem dentro dos olhos verdes do homem a sua frente, e perdendo-se mais do que devia dentro deles.

- Então Jack, disse que precisas de ajuda? – perguntou James, que já havia soltado a mão de Katherine.

- Na verdade, precisamos saber se o mapa que o Capitão Sparrow deu ao Jack, e que está sob meu domínio no momento, é de fato verdadeiro. – disse Katherine, olhando primeiro para James e depois para Teague.

- Sim, ele é. É tão verdadeiro que eu ia pedir ao Jack que o devolvesse, para que eu o passasse para seu irmão. – respondeu Teague.

- Devolver? – perguntaram Katherine e Barbossa, ao mesmo tempo.

- Devolver? – perguntou Jack, atrasado.

- Sim. James voltou da Inglaterra recentemente, - respondia Teague, e Katherine olhou para James que lhe confirmou com a cabeça quanto ao fato de ter acabado de vir da Inglaterra – e parece que ele finalmente se rendeu aos dotes da pirataria. Nada melhor do que iniciar uma vida de pirata, do que uma aventura como esta.

- Mas você **me deu** o mapa! – queixou-se Jack.

- Sim, e **eu **o roubei! – troçou Katherine – Sendo assim, o mapa é meu, e não se fala mais nisso! – completou ela, sorrindo abertamente e torcendo para que ninguém a questionasse, e quando percebeu que Jack o faria, beliscou-o com força próximo à barriga, fazendo com que ele se calasse e James risse.

- Não se preocupe, eu jamais diria para devolvê-lo. – respondeu James.

- Obrigada! – ela agradeceu.

- Então estão indo em busca do El Dourado, a cidade perdida! – comentou Teague, com admiração.

- Ainda não, antes iremos dar uma breve passadinha pela Fonte da Juventude! – disse Katherine.

- Porque no final, é apenas isto que importa, não é mesmo? – questionou Jack – A eternidade!

- Isso não é somente sobre viver para sempre, Jackie. – respondeu Capitão Teague – O complicado é viver para sempre com você mesmo!

- Hum, eu acho que posso lidar com isto! – respondeu Jack, debochado, mas tirando rapidamente o sorriso dos lábios ao perceber o olhar que o pai lhe lançava.

- Provavelmente você possa, mas isto quem deve saber é você. Mas o que eu quero de você agora, Jack, como pagamento por ter perdido um mapa tão importante como este que perdeu, - dizia Teague, internamente satisfeito pelo rumo que a situação estava tomando – mas que tens sorte de ter caído em mãos tão capazes, – continuou ele, no que Katherine lhe sorriu em agradecimento e Jack fez uma breve careta – eu quero que leve teu irmão contigo.

- Mas por quê? – questionou Jack, alarmado.

- Você um dia teve quem intercedesse por ti junto à pirataria da mesma forma, Jack. Sem falar que transformaste Will Turner no pirata que hoje ele é, qual o problema de fazeres o mesmo por teu irmão? – disse o mais velho dos Sparrow.

- Mas por quê? – voltou a perguntar Jack, indignado.

- Você está questionando uma ordem minha, meu jovem? – perguntou Teague Sparrow, tornando-se sério e apavorante em questão de segundos.

- Não, mas eu só não entendo por que. – disse Jack, mas percebendo o olhar do pai tratou logo de completar – Tudo bem, você pode vir junto inglesinho, estamos precisando de alguém para lavar o chão daquele navio mesmo.

- Você é tão irritantemente infantil às vezes, - disse Katherine, fazendo todos olhar-la, sendo que James era com um sorriso satisfatório e Jack com uma cara de desaprovação – você pode vir conosco sim, James. Mas sobre uma circunstância – disse ela, no que James ergue a sobrancelha e ficou a espera da conclusão da frase – terás de ser meu primeiro imediato.

James sorriu abertamente lhe agradecendo, Katherine retribuiu o sorriso e meneou a cabeça, não tinha nem uma noção do que estava fazendo exatamente, mas decidiu que poderia deixar para pensar sobre aquilo mais tarde. James retirou-se para buscar alguns de seus pertences.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Jack, virando-se para Katherine e a encarando.

- Não lhe devo satisfações, Capitão. Faço o que acho melhor, e o que me der vontade, este caso não foi diferente. – respondeu ela, secamente, virando-se novamente para Teague, deixando Jack a encará-la ainda abismado e enfurecido.

- Bom, acho que já estamos indo! – pronunciou-se Barbossa. – Adeus Capitão Teague! – disse ele, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito e saindo do local.

- Primeiro imediato, é inacreditável! – disse Jack, seguindo com Barbossa.

Teague Sparrow esperou que seu filho mais velho saísse do aposento para então voltar-se novamente para Katherine e lhe encarar seriamente.

- Seu nome me soa familiar, Katherine. – disse ele.

- Sou prima de Elizabeth Swann, o Rei Pirata, ou Rainha, não sei ao certo. – respondeu ela.

- Não, não era nela que eu estava pensando. – falou ele, e Katherine ficou subitamente séria.

- Você sabe. – concluiu ela, abalada, ele concordou. – Irá contar?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isto, não cabe a mim contar. – disse ele – Mas haverá um momento em que nem mesmo você poderá continuar mentindo.

- Eu sei disso... – respondeu ela, com os olhos marejando – Mas eu prefiro pagar pra ver – concluiu ela, limpando bruscamente uma lágrima que caiu.

- Cada um sabe o que faz da sua vida, Katherine, - aconselhou Teague – mas não é por isto que você precise acabar com a sua. Mande lembranças ao Patterson quando o ver, e algo me diz que ainda o verá. – concluiu ele.

- Arthur? – perguntou ela, seu olhar tornando-se mais duro.

- Não, Cristopher. – respondeu ele, no que ela deixou que mais uma lágrima caísse e a secou novamente, desta vez não tão bruscamente.

Katherine abaixou a cabeça e começou a se recompor, não poderia estar alterada assim diante dos outros, ninguém poderia nem ao menos desconfiar de algo. Teague apenas pegou sua viola espanhola e começou a dedilhar-la. Quando James apareceu novamente na sala, Katherine já estava recomposta.

- E então, vamos indo Capitã? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Vamos sim! – respondeu ela, lhe sorrindo de volta – Obrigada Capitão Teague, - disse ela, com suavidade – obrigada por tudo!

Teague apenas acenou a cabeça, sem nem ao menos olhá-la, e começou a tocar uma canção, Naomi voltou para o aposento, se aproximou de onde ele estava, e ficou apreciando, enquanto Katherine e James saiam do local e iam em direção ao bote, onde todos os outros os esperavam.

- Achei que não viessem mais, - disse Jack, assim que eles chegaram – não que isto fosse uma má idéia, é claro!

- Também amamos você, Sparrow. – disse Katherine, mas logo emendou – Digo, Jack!

O bote, agora mais pesado e também apertado, seguia rumo ao Pérola Negra, onde todos ali não viam o momento de estarem, os dois Capitães por amarem o seu navio, Katherine por idolatrá-lo, e James assim como Katherine por idolatrar ao Pérola Negra, mas também por ansiar em entrar definitivamente nesta vida de pirataria.

O bote voltou silenciosamente, com algumas exceções de pequenos diálogos entre Pintel e Ragatti, pois os outros estavam cada qual afundando em seus pensamentos. Barbossa estava feliz pela confirmação da veracidade do mapa, de certo modo estava orgulho da postura de Katherine, sem negar é claro que ver Jack Sparrow amuado e obrigado a fazer algo que não queria lhe inflava o ego. Já este, estava de fato amuado, não lhe bastava ter de visitar ao pai, ainda saíra de lá com o irmão mais novo, era muito azar para uma criatura só, pensava ele. James estava feliz, realmente feliz, iria finalmente ser um pirata, e já começaria com uma aventura como aquela, poder irritar seu irmão e vê-lo depois de tantos anos o deixaram muito contente, pois apenas de todas as intrigas entre eles, James admirava muito seu irmão mais velho, e havia também, aquela bela mulher. James não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, primeiro achara que ela fosse uma conquista de Jack, mas não, ela tinha personalidade demais para ser mais uma submissa ao seu irmão, e ela era tão incrivelmente bela, e parecia ter gostado de si, James realmente não poderia estar mais exultante. Mas diferente dele, Katherine havia sido dilacerada por dentro, antigas feridas haviam sido cutucadas e algumas delas se re-abriram, na verdade elas já estavam se re-abrindo fazia algum tempo, e então, naquele bote, a caminho do Pérola Negra, Katherine re-costurava suas feridas internas, sozinha em meio a seis pessoas, como sempre esteve sozinha em meio a todos os outros.

Agora, finalmente, a tripulação do Pérola Negra estava completa, e poderiam então rumar para uma nova jornada. O sol se punha no horizonte, e o pequeno bote podia ser visto ao lado do grande navio de madeira e velas negras, no qual Ragatti foi o último a subir. E então o navio zarpou novamente, com uma imensidão azul a cercá-lo por todos os lados, e a luz alaranjada daquela enorme bola laranja e vermelha que era o Sol, a guiar seu caminho.

____________________________________________

**N|A: **Hey pessoas! Espero que estejam gostando da fic, e que comentem! xD

Seguinte, eu **preciso** que vocês me digam o que estão achando, do que estão gostando e do que não estão gostando, por que o rumo que a história vai seguir depende também do que vocês estiverem gostando nela ou não. Então, quando comentarem, pooor favooor, me digam o que acharam! Obrigada! Adoooro vocês!

**Jodivise: **Tu é que não sabes como eu fico feliz a cada vez que leio tuas reviews, me encantas muito saber que estejas gostando. Este capítulo agora, é cheio de surpresas, e preciso que tu me digas o que achas delas. Ah, e por favor, me diga que sua fic terá continuação, porque sei que ela está chegando ao fim, mas não estou pronta pra despedir-me dela! Espero que goste do capítulo, beijos!

**Dupla Marota: **Dêh, mulher, obrigada por mais uma review! Surpresas neste capítulo, hein? Por esta nem você esperava, hahaha! As cenas entre o Jack e a Kate são muito boas mesmo, seja nos fazendo rir, ou seja em cenas mais 'ui ui ui', hahaha. Ah, eu ainda não acredito que a fiction tenha terminado, mesmo. E menina, eu ainda não consegui ler a nova, o site ta entrando mas agora o que me falta é tempo... Amor, continue lendo e comentando, e me diga o que achou do cap, sim? Beijos

**Letícia P: **Opa, eu sei que você não comentou neste capítulo, mas mesmo assim quero dar um "oi" e dizer que vi que tu atualizou tua fic, a qual eu adoro, mas que infelizmente só poderei ler ela amanhã. Beijos

Ah, mais um aviso, eu estou com problemas na net e com o site, então, sempre que eu demorar a comentar é por isto. E os capítulos seguem o seguinte esquema: eu escrevo um capítulo por semana, uma semana é o capítulo de Lies|Mentiras, e na outra é um capítulo de Destiny (minha fic de Supernatural). Bem, era isso, beijos a todos!


	6. Capítulo 4

O Pérola Negra navegava sob águas caribenhas ainda tranquilas, e parada em sua proa, como que um presente dos Deuses para enfeitar tal grandioso navio, Katherine Swan apreciava a imensidão azul que se abria diante de seus olhos, com a água salgada do mar salpicando-lhe o rosto.

- Não importa pra onde tu olhes, tudo que verás será o azul! – comentou James, que acabara de se aproximar da mulher, parando ao seu lado e fingindo admirar ao mar, quando na verdade a analisava de canto de olho.

- Talvez você ainda não tenha percebido, - disse ela, virando-se na direção do homem, que fez o mesmo, deixando-os cara a cara – mas o azul é um das coisas das quais nunca pude fugir.

Seus olhos azuis faiscaram, e escureceram, eram agora dois mares profundos e perigosos de se navegar, o que fez com que James baixasse seus olhos verdes e límpidos brevemente, para então ergue-los em direção aos azuis mais uma vez, mas desta vez com um pequeno sorriso a iluminar-nos.

- Você deseja algo? – questionou ela.

- Muitas coisas, – respondeu ele, direto – mas por agora, me basta agradecer-lhe pelo cargo de seu Imediato, eu sei que Jack está, no mínimo, imensamente chateado com você por isso. Então, muito obrigada!

James sorriu, e Katherine que abria a boca para lhe responder, endureceu levemente a face e apertou os lábios, apenas afirmando com a cabeça e virando-se para sair dali.

- Não que eu ache que eu ache que você se importe. – disse ele, mais para si mesmo, mas ainda assim, alto o suficiente para Katherine, já a três passos dele, ouvi-lo.

- Desculpe, - ela havia se virado, e conversava olhando-o intensamente nos olhos – o que foi que disse?

- Eu disse, - James respondeu, e o sorriso ainda permanecia em seus lábios – que não acho que você se importe sobre como Jack está ou não se sentindo.

- Então, eu devo lhe lembrar – três passos e ela estava diante dele, olhos apertados, dois mares inavegáveis transbordavam poder ali, diante do homem, que fechara o sorriso, mas sem baixar ou piscar os olhos –, que és meu Primeiro Imediato, e estás aqui para acatar minhas ordens, não para achares coisas a respeito do que eu penso ou deixo de pensar.

Katherine voltou a virar-se na direção oposta a James, e saiu dali, deixando o homem a fazer o que ela fazia antes, admirar ao mar. Ele era um bom homem, de sorrisos encantadores e intensa lealdade, e isso a perturbava, isso e seus olhos verdes límpidos.

- Você não precisa disso, Katherine. – repreendeu-se ela, baixinho.

- Disse alguma coisa, Capitã? – perguntou Pintel, que estava ali por perto.

- Eu estava apenas me perguntando, onde o Sparrow poderia estar. – respondeu ela, sorrindo brevemente e então franzindo a testa de forma cômica, percebendo a ambigüidade em sua frase, e logo se corrigindo – Quero dizer, o Jack, e não o James.

Pintel riu, e apontou para o timão, para onde Katherine, erguendo o rosto, olhou, e se deparou com o Capitão. Jack tinha uma mão no timão, olhava para o horizonte, e a mulher, que o olhava, parou de fazer-lo e seguiu em sua direção, e então o homem, que na verdade a analisava anteriormente, sorriu de canto.

- Caso tenha vindo perguntar, - disse ele, assim que ela terminou de subir as escadas que levavam até o convés superior – ainda não chegamos.

- Jack, - disse ela, levantando as sobrancelhas enquanto parava a sua frente – eu não sou uma criança de oito anos, que fica perguntando se já chegou ou não.

- Pois eu pensei que fosse. – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Bem, a culpa não é minha – retrucou ela, com um sorriso mordaz nos lábios, que fez com que o Capitão parasse de sorrir – se és velho demais, e eu pareço uma criança perto de você!

- Como você se atreve? – disse ele, largando do timão e se aproximando dela, que sorriu.

- Tente descobrir! – zombou.

Ele se aproximou, e ela sorria, deliciando-se com a situação. Os lábios vermelhos, abertos em um sorriso matreiro, convidavam-no para um pequeno embate. Um embate boca a boca. E o homem de lábios com gosto de rum, cederia a este convite de muito bom grado, se ele não fosse Jack Sparrow, e como tal, teimoso por natureza.

- Me parece que você deixou meu irmãozinho a ver navios! – sussurrou ele, próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo com que seus rostos se roçassem levemente neste ato. Seus olhos, negros e quentes, indo em direção ao homem que ainda admirava ao mar na proa do navio.

- Pois para mim, - retrucou ela, com a voz baixa e um pouco rouca, – parece que você perdeu uma grande oportunidade.– e então, ela aproximou mais seu corpo do dele, e deslizou sua mão da barriga até o pescoço do homem, acariciando-o ali.

Eles eram adultos e vividos, tinham passado por coisas com as quais a maioria das pessoas nem ao menos sonha, e mesmo assim ainda estavam ali, vivos. Uma das provas de suas ainda existências, era o calor da respiração de um tocando ao outro, e o bater de seus corações, cada um no seu ritmo, cada um com suas cicatrizes. Mas às vezes, respirar e ter um coração batendo, não significa nada.

Às vezes, para algumas pessoas, se é necessário ser livre. E liberdade, não era algo que algum deles possuísse. Nem liberdade, e muito menos maturidade.

- Você, - continuou ela, depois de um tempo, sussurrando em sua pele – perde –, e ela roçou seus lábios em seu pescoço – as melhores – e um leve pressionar de lábios na clavícula masculina, que fez com que ele apertasse sua cintura – chances, - os lábios rubros, puseram-se sobre os lábios de rum, leves e provocativos – Capitão.

Ele era homem, e como tal, mesmo que quisesse, teria muitas poucas chances de não corresponder às provocações da mulher, o caso, é que Jack nunca nem ao menos pensara em tentar.

Lábios finos e precisos contra a pele alva, em uma procura alucinada por outros lábios, estes vermelhos e macios, aos quais se encaixar. A barba, tão negra quanto seus olhos agora em chamas, arranhava a face feminina de uma forma excitante, fazendo aquele rosto de porcelana pedir por mais. Eles eram dois, mas poderiam facilmente ser apenas um, caso se entregassem e se permitissem.

Duas línguas quentes se encontraram, e travaram, ali, na junção de duas bocas tão complementares, seu pequeno duelo particular. Mãos delicadas agarraram cabelos e dreadlocks, e dedos cheios de anéis subiram da cintura feminina, deslizando por seu corpo até chegar a seu rosto, e estranhamente para um beijo tão quente, acariciá-lo.

- Você me deseja? – perguntou ela, respirando sobre a boca masculina.

- Sim, assim como a todas as outras mulheres! – respondeu ele, afastando-se um pouco, e pronto para a explosão que acreditava estar por vir, Jack ansiava por tal cena.

Ela não explodiu, nem ao menos chegou a ficar estressada, na verdade, ela não se importava muito. A pergunta que ela fizera, fora na verdade, uma desculpa. Uma desculpa para poder parar, uma desculpa para poder se afastar, uma desculpa que se juntou a tantas outras.

- Então, você vai acabar descobrindo, que não sou como todas as outras! – disse ela, simplesmente, cobrindo aqueles lábios com os seus por um breve momento, para então se afastar.

- Não, você não é, você é pior. - concordou ele, afastando-se um passo e voltando para o timão, com um tom brincalhão na voz, mas sem tal brilho em seus olhos.

Até que ponto ele poderia usar mentiras para dizer verdades? A resposta; até onde a linha tênue entre o que é verdade e o que é mentira lhe permitir.

- Sim, você está certo! – foi a única resposta que ela deu, acompanhada de um sorriso, enquanto se afastava.

Katherine desceu as escadas, e parou. Não havia um lugar pra onde ela pudesse fugir, não havia um lugar longe o bastante para onde correr. Ela estava perdida. Tinha de manter-se longe dos doces olhos verdes, e também dos muito bem treinados lábios com gosto de rum. Céus, ela tinha de manter-se longe de si mesma.

- Sonhando acordada, Katherine? - perguntou Barbossa, parado em frente a mulher.

Ela o olhou, tinha uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua, mas os olhos do homem brilhavam brincalhões, e ela engoliu a resposta mal criada. Afinal, Katherine Swan sabia muito bem ser agradável, apenas não gostava de se dar ao trabalho.

- Talvez. – foi o que ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele.

- Por que não vens até minha cabine, onde possamos conversar mais calmamente? – perguntou o Capitão, já velho conhecedor daquelas e de tantas outras águas.

- Claro, principalmente se a conversa for regada a rum! – disse ela, sorrindo um sorriso ladino ao melhor estilo Jack Sparrow.

- Resposta certa, Capitão errado. – zombou Barbossa, o que fez a mulher gargalhar, ato ao qual ele acompanhou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Desculpe, é força do hábito. – riu-se ela.

A situação que poderia ter sido constrangedora fora no final engraçada, mas aquilo era realmente um fato, Katherine vivera diversos personagens em sua vida, e algumas vezes, características remanescentes dos mesmos se fundiam e acabavam por vir à tona.

- Quem é você afinal? – perguntou o Capitão, sendo de questionamento o único brilho que habitava seus olhos naquele momento.

- Alguém que você não pode, mas deve, confiar. – respondeu ela, com uma pequena fagulha de dor em seus olhos azuis, enquanto sua postura demonstrava pretensão.

- Ou talvez seria alguém em que se pode, mas não deve, confiar? – questionou James, intrometendo-se na conversa, não se importando com sua posição circunstancial no navio, já que era apenas um Imediato – não totalmente bem vindo – metendo-se na conversa de dois Capitães.

Katherine sorriu, era um riso presunçoso assim como quase tudo na Capitã. Mas não se pode culpá-la por ser assim, não é fácil ser a única mulher em meio a tantos homens, principalmente quando se é preciso impor. Não é fácil ser mulher em nenhuma situação, mas a situação aquela na qual a jovem Capitã Swan se encontrava, era ainda mais difícil. Aquela mulher já passara por inúmeras situações tão ou quão difíceis quanto aquela. Mesmo jovem, ela era calejada pela vida, e só ela tinha noção da profundidade de suas feridas, e das conseqüências de suas escolhas.

- Chegamos a um embate, aparentemente. Mas como o assunto pouco me interessa, deixo a decisão para vocês. – disse ela, saindo daquele estranho círculo que os três haviam formado no convés do navio, e dirigindo-se para sua cabine.

James observou a mulher enquanto ela se afastava, ele apenas não conseguia compreende-la, por mais que já houvesse captado, ao menos um pouco, de sua essência. Ele sabia que poderia confiar sua vida as mãos da Capitã, e ela não lhe falharia jamais. Mas o que ele não sabia, e queria muito poder descobrir, era o que mais ele poderia confiar a aquela mulher incrivelmente prepotente e sedutora. Um coração, talvez?

- Ela não é para você, meu caro. – afirmou Barbossa, tomado, em um mínimo instante, por uma pequena compaixão pelo jovem à sua frente. Era previsível aos olhos do mais velho o que acabaria acontecendo ali. E era inevitável também.

- Você não tem como saber. – respondeu James, virando-se e saindo dali. Ele era jovem, afinal, e não sabia muito da vida. Vivera na corte inglesa, tivera muitas mulheres em sua cama, e muitos duelos por causa disso, mas isto não significava nada, não quando se falava sobre pirataria. E muito menos, quando se falava sobre amor. Ninguém nunca sabe o suficiente quando se fala de amor, e este é um dos motivos pelos quais nunca podemos lutar contra ele. Não se morre de amor, mas também não se vive sem ele.

No convés superior do navio, assistindo a tudo aquilo, como se fosse uma pequena peça teatral sendo encenada apenas para si, Jack Sparrow tentava absorver tudo que lhe era possível como mero humano. Ele analisava cada expressão e cada mínimo detalhe, um leve levantar de sobrancelha ou um apertar de punhos, o homem tentava simplesmente absorver e guardar para si, analisar a situação e jogar a seu favor.

Mas Jack, assim como era um jogador, também era uma peça. Ele era uma peça, assim como todos os presentes naquele navio – e até mesmo, julgava ele – algumas pessoas bem longe dali, de um jogo ao qual um número muito grande de pessoas tentava ganhar, e do qual um número maior ainda de pessoas participava. Entretanto, não era apenas de pessoas que Jack era uma peça em um tabuleiro. A vida é um imenso tabuleiro, repleto de pequenos e distintos jogos que se entrelaçam vez por outra, ou que simplesmente nunca chegam a se coincidir, mas que juntos tecem uma longa trilha de jogatina. Sim, os Deuses também possuem seus vícios, o jogo era um deles.

* * *

**N|A: **Okay pessoas, podem me apedrejar porque eu realmente mereço, mas gostaria de explicar que minha vida anda um inferno ultimamente. Início do ano teve enchente e inundou minha casa toda, depois teve a formatura, começei a trabalhar, e não tenho dinheiro pra pagar a faculdade, por isso não estou cursando nada. É, minha vida é um mar de rosas, adoro ser eu, é.

Falando da fic, peço que entendam que não tem sido nem um pouco fácil pra mim ultimamente, meu estado físico e psicológico está bastante debilitado, chegando ao ponto de ter passado muito mal ontem. Mas acho que vocês não se interessam, e nem devem se interessar, com isso. Só prometo, que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido daqui pra frente, e desde á aviso que já tenho a fiction toda muito bem estruturada em minha cabeça, e que vocês provavelmente me odiarão por isso. É.

Ah, última coisa: Como assim alguém não gostou do meu amado James? Ele é meu bebê, não sejam más com meu amorzinho, ele é tão adorável! Sim, sim, eu o amo intensamente - e sinto pena dele às vezes também!

Beijos, [link=/duda_henker]Duda Henker[/link].


End file.
